The Scott Sister
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: Half siblings, Nathan and Lucas live very different lives. Nathan is the golden boy, Lucas the abandoned illegitimate son - and now both of them are on the same high school basketball team. Teegan Scott is their sister. Feeling conflicted with staying loyal to the brother she knows or supporting the one she wishes she did. She must try and love two brothers at war with each other.
1. The Start Of Something New

**_Tree Hill High Gym_**

Teegan Scott stretched along with the cheerleading squad as the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team warmed up for their upcoming game that night. "Nathan. Remember, 20 shots - no less." Dan Scott, told his son (and Teegan's twin brother) as he threw practice throws. Teegan rolled her eyes at her father.

"Got it, dad." Nathan responded, un phased as he scored once again.

Coach Whitey Durham made his way over after witnessing the Scott boys "Quit yakking and warm up." He instructed sending a pointed look at Dan. The father smirked before shrugging and taking a seat on the bleachers. Teegan shook her head as she switched legs to stretch.

With only four minutes left of the game, the Ravens where leading by three points. Teegan led the cheerleaders along with the co captain and one of her best friends, Brooke Davis. Their other best friend Peyton Sawyer cheered alongside them. Her screams for her boyfriend (who happened to be Nathan) were loud and easily distinguished amongst the crowd. Teegan grinned as her brother swiped the ball from the opposite team.

"Basket by Nathan Scott! He really looks sharp out there tonight. And now a steal by the ravens. They'll go on the offensive. Coach Whitey Durham urges them on. Tim Smith - he's got Scott! And he hammers it home! He's already got 14 of the Ravens' 17 points tonight. Turn around jumper ... Nathan Scott! We haven't seen talent like this since his father, Dan, played for whitey. Here's Scott again - another one! It's all Nathan Scott!" The game announcer cheered as the crowd went wild. The blue clad cheerleaders were over joyed at the teams success.

 _ **River Court**_

"And here he is, ladies and gentlemen, Lucas Scott. What's happening, baby? 137 and 3 going into tonight's contest." Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden announced as Lucas slapped hands with his friends once he arrived at the basketball court by the river.

"He sucks." Junk, one of Lucas' friends jeered playfully.

"And as a special bonus, we're joined in the booth by Junk Moreti." Mouth added into his microphone

"You don't have a booth." Junk retorted as he bent down to tie his shoelaces

"Actually, he's 138 and 3 - Lucas." Jimmy Edwards, another friend of the group corrected after looking over the stats he had written down

"Jeez, Edwards, but you can't remember to run a bar of soap under your pits?" Junk mocked as he stripped over his jacket while the others warmed up.

Jimmy frowned "What?"

"You smell bad, man. You're ripe." Junk stated nonchantly causing Jimmy to sniff his armpits as Mouth watched helplessly.

 ** _Tree Hill High Gym_**

"You guys are stinking up the place! Time-out! Time-out! Get in here! Ravens! Come on, hustle, hustle, hustle!" Coach Durham shouted and the referee blew his whistle. "Just what in the hell is going on out there?" He questioned as the team surrounded him.

"Whitey, relax. We're up by 9." Nathan said frustrated.

Coach Durham looked blankly at the Scott boy "Tim...Go in for Nathan." He declared and Tim, Nathan's best friend did as instructed whilst Nathan scowled at the older man before huffing as he sat on the bench. Teegan frowned as she watched her twin look sullen.

"Did Whitey just bench Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked her two best friends in disbelief. Her blue pom poms, frozen at her side.

"Looks like it." Teegan breathed. She gulped as she saw the murderous look on her fathers face in the crowd.

"Nathan was probably being a dick." Peyton said shrugging as her two friends shot her a look.

Brooke raised an eyebrow amused "You're dating that dick."

"And that dick is my brother." Teegan added narrowing her eyes in mock anger, she couldn't really be mad. She knew exactly what her brother was like.

The curly haired blonde that was Peyton only smirked at her two friends before turning back to the game.

"All right, let's get out there and act like we've played the game before." Whitey instructed to the team still huddled around him.

"Ravens on 3. 1, 2, 3." Tim called.

"Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Go!" The team chanted before dashing back onto the court as Whitey approached a sour looking Nathan,

"What have I told you about that? I don't care if we're up by 5 or 50. I'm still the coach. It's still my team." He reminded the young player.

Nathan didn't even look up at him, eyes focused in the game "Whatever you need to believe."

 _ **River Court**_

Lucas was passed the ball by his friend and team mate Fergie "Lucas Scott with the ball. And he currently nurses a big winning streak. Come on. 14-13, game point for team Scott. Oh!" Mouth commentates as Lucas scores yet again.

 _ **Tree Hill High Gym**_

"And the hawks pull within one. And you have to wonder where is Nathan Scott?" The announcer commentates as the opposing team scores. Teegan sighed in defeat as they continued to go down hill without her brother.

Whitey pulls his mouth into a tight line as he makes his way to where Nathan resided on the bench "Go on." He mutters reluctantly.

"Let's go, Nathan!" Teegan cheers as her brother makes his way to stand in front of her, ready to take a throw in from the sidelines. He sends her a grin as he bounces the ball once.

"Don't bother showering tonight." Peyton purrs with a smirk as she steps up beside her boyfriend. Teegan grimaces before fake gagging as she looks at Brooke who's laughing at the Scott sister.

 _ **River Court**_

Lucas faces off with Junk "For those of you at home, Lucas wears his black shorts tonight with his traditional white high-tops." Mouth announces from his spot on top of a bench at the sidelines.

Jimmy leans in to the mic in a mouths hands "He is currently playing without a shoe contract, Mouth." He adds as Lucas passes the ball to Fergie.

 _ **Tree Hill High Gym**_

"Under 20 seconds to go, and it's all tied up. Fasten your seat belts, folks. We're going down to the wire." Is heard around the gym as they're tach the game unfold, Teegan bites her lips as the other team holds possession of the ball "Stolen by Nathan Scott! The ravens have it!" The announcer suddenly cheers as Nathan swipes the ball once again. Teegan grins widely as she cheers for her brother "They're gonna hold on 10 seconds remaining on the clock. Now five!"

 _ **River Court**_

"Luke flashes in the paint. Fergie finds one on the wing." Mouth commentates, enthralled by the game.

 _ **Tree Hill High Gym/ River Court**_

"Scott for the game!" Both game announcers exclaim as both Scott boys shoot the winning shots.


	2. Grand Theft Auto

Teegan was getting a ride from Peyton after the game. The two blondes where attempting to sing along to Peyton's latest CD. "What even is this crap?" Teegan questioned with a laugh gesturing to the radio.

Peyton sent her friend a mock glare "It's not crap, it's real music. Just because MTV doesn't play it, doesn't mean it's not good!" She retorted defensively, the two laughing as the next song started.

Peyton was too distracted by Teegans impromptu interpretive dance to notice the hooded teenage boy bouncing a basketball across the road. Teegan gasped as she finally saw him, causing her curly haired friend to focus ahead. Peyton slammed on the breaks just in time as she came to an abrupt stop right in front of the boy. The two blondes breathed a sigh of relief before the boy pulled his hood down revealing his face.

Teegans eyes widened as she saw Lucas Scott staring back at her. She hadn't made eye contact with her half brother in a long time. As his blue eyes pulled away from her own to look at Peyton, she released the breathe she didn't realise she was holding. As Lucas and Peyton stared at each other, Teegan took the time to look at his hoodie. It was grey and advertised Keith Scott's Body Shop.

Keith was her dad's brother. She knew Lucas worked at their uncles garage and she always made sure to drive by the river court to see if Lucas was there when she planned on visiting Keith. She didn't despise her older half brother like Nathan and her dad did. No, in reality she admired him. He had been given a hard time for who he was but he continued to be a nice, genuine guy. She had seen him around his friends and how he treated them. She was glad he had people who loved him. She was knocked out of her thoughts as a Peyton beeped her car horn seemingly knocking Lucas out of his own trance too. He took one last glance at Teegan before pulling his hood back up and jogging away.

Peyton slowly continued driving before glancing over at her silent friend "You okay?" She asked softly. Teegan licked her lips before nodding.

"Yeah." She breathed "I'm fine." She added shooting Peyton a small smile. "Turn your crap back on." She ordered jokingly. Peyton snorted before doing as told, turning the volume right up as the two began singing once again.

Teegan threw her cheer bag by the stairs as she made her way into her home. She followed the sound of her dad's voice, finding him hanging up the phone in the kitchen. "Hey dad." She greeted, announcing her presence.

Dan turned at his daughters voice "Hey sweetheart." He greeted before rubbing a hand down his aging face with a sigh.

Teegan frowned "What's wrong?"

Her father scoffed "I have to go pick your brother up from the police station."

Teegan resisted the urge to ask which son "What'd Nate do?" She questioned with an exasperated sigh.

"He and the team thought stealing a school bus and filling it with drunk teenagers would be a great idea." He admitted and Teegan groaned before she followed her dad to his car, ready to go collect her delinquent twin brother.

After a very silent journey home front the station, Dan exploded as he followed his two children into the house. Teegan silently left to go to her room as she heard the yelling from downstairs about being responsible and how easily a stunt like that could effect basketball. _Of course. Everything in Dan Scott's life revolved around basketball_. Nathan just waited until his dad was finished before following after his sister and plonking face down on her bed beside her.

Teegan was one of the only things Nathan genuinely cared about. It was her and basketball. Athough their father had tainted the sport and made it less enjoyable. Teegan didn't need to talk to comfort her brother, just simply be there. Nathan knew what he did was wrong but he also knew his dad would get him out of it so right now, he really didn't care. The only thing he cared about was what his sister thought. "You got to stop this Nate." The blonde told her brother softly as she lay down beside him.

Nathan turned his head so he could look at her. "I know Tee, I will." He promised. She gave her brother a small smile, that turned into a laugh as he pulled her into a hug.

An early Saturday morning had Teegan resting her head against Nathan's shoulders with a yawn as she stood in the school library with the basketball team and their parents. "Some of your parents see this latest incident as tomfoolery, a little prank. Personally, I see a little breaking and entering. Chief Wayman sees possession and consumption by minors and a smidgen of grand theft auto. That said, I think it's time we send a message." Their principal declared causing the boys to share concerned looks. "The following players were not involved and will not be reprimanded - Jake Jagielski," he started and Teegan looked over at Jake. He was a quiet, attractive, friendly guy. One of the boys on the team that the Scott twins genuinely liked. Jake caught Teegans eyes and the two shared a small smile "Ruben Gutierrez, Tim Smith," Teegan glanced at Nathan's best friend, who breathed in relief "and Nathan Scott." He finished reading causing the blonde to squeeze her brothers hand. She knew he didn't deserve special treatment and should be punished with the rest of the team but she didn't want her brothers future negatively effected by a stupid mistake. "As for the rest of you, all players involved are suspended from extracurricular activities, specifically basketball, for the rest of the season." Their principal declared in conclusion and Teegan frowned feeling bad they would be punished when some, who deserved to would not but she knew there was nothing she could do to change it.

Teegan decided to go for a walk after leaving the school, so while her brother and father drove home she walked through the small town of Tree Hill. She popped into a coffee shop and got her self a caramel iced coffee. She took the quiet time to relax as she enjoyed her beverage. As she told up to leave, she paused and thought for a moment before ordering two hot chocolates and two glazed donuts to go.

Carrying the small brown paper bag and paper tray with two steaming cups, she made her way to her down the street to Keith Scott's Body Shop. She found her uncle filling out paperwork at the front desk, overalls covered in oil. "Hey Uncle Keith." She greeted coming to a stop in front of him.

The elder Scott looked up and smiled as he saw his niece approach "Hey kiddo, how you doing?" He questioned setting his pen down.

"I'm great...the basketball team not so much." She revealed setting a hot chocolate and donut in front of him.

Keith smiled as he picked up the pastry "What do you mean?" He questioned taking a sip of the warm chocolate drink. "Thanks Teegs." He said gesturing to the cup and treat.

The blonde smiled as she waved away his thanks "Nathan and his friends stole a school bus last night and got caught. Practically the whole team was suspended." She informed her uncle.

Keith let out a humourless chuckle "Let me guess, Danny boy pulled some strings and got Nathan out of dodge?" He asked knowingly.

Teegan smirked "You know it."

"Is that the only reason you stopped by? To gossip?" He asked his niece raising an eyebrow.

Teegan let out a gasp as she held a hand to her heart in mock hurt "Excuse me! I'm am just doing my duty as a niece and keeping my uncle up to date with town business." She retorted defensively.

Keith simply looked down at her, eyebrow still raised. Teegan let out a groan "Fine!" She said dragging out the 'i' "I like to gossip, so sue me!" She admitted with a shrug before waving and turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Keith called causing the blonde to stop in her tracks and twist to face her uncle questionably.

Seeing her expression Keith explained "You forgot your drink." He said gesturing to the unopened cup in the tray as it sat beside the small brown paper bag, decorated with the coffee shop logo.

Teegan shook her head "It's not for me." She denied.

Keith frowned "But it's only me and Luc- oh." He trailed off in realisation. He smiled fondly at his niece.

"Don't tell him it's from me." She instructed pointing a finger at him as he frowned. He wished the two would admit that they wanted to know each other but he knew when the time was right, it would happen. Keith sighed before nodding softly. Teegan sent him one last smile before taking her leave.

Teegan sat in the school library Monday afternoon at a table with Nathan, Peyton and Tim. She was doodling in her notebook when Coach Durham entered. "Scott." He called and the three holding that surname looked up. Nathan being the only to respond out loud.

"What's up, coach?" Teegan frowned when Whitey shook his head. _Surely he didn't want to talk to her._

"Not you." He said to Nathan before turning to her "Or you." Her eyebrows furrowed as he turned to Lucas. "You." He told him whilst pointing a finger at him and directing him to come with him before he was turning back to Nathan. "You...read a book or something." He declared before making an exit. The table watched Lucas' retreating back as he followed after the coach, all silently wondering the same thing. _What the hell did he want with Lucas Scott?_


	3. Torn

Teegan was running in the treadmill in her home gym, while Nathan was lifting weights.

"What are you slinging?" Their dad questioned as he entered and came to spot his son.

Nathan grunted "About 160." He answered.

"Give me that." He instructed taking the bar from Nathan and setting it back in place "Your mom called. She won't be back until next week." He informed his children. _What a surprise!_ Teegan thought bitterly while Dan added more weights for Nathan. "Hey what do you know about Whitey inviting..."

"Your son to play?" Nathan filled in.

"Don't call him that." Dan scolded and Teegan silently scoffed.

Teegan sighed as she shut off the treadmill "He's got our last name, dad." She reminded, rubbing the sweat off her forehead with a small, red hand towel.

"The fact that he shares your last name is only wishful thinking on his mother's part. We were young - summer after high school. We made a mistake." Dan responded as Teegan rolled her eyes and took a swig from her water bottle.

Nathan shook his head "You made a mistake, all right." Nathan retorted as his father relieved him of the bar allowing him to sit up "I mean, this guy's a zombie."

"Okay." Dan muttered annoyed, as he pushed Nathan to lie back down again.

"Look, it's kind of screwed up, all right? People talk about it." Nathan defended himself before returning to lifting. He grunted as he struggled to push the added weight.

"Alright. Get out of there." Dan ordered taking the bar away once again.

The male Scott's switched positions while Teegan finished off her her workout with some stretches. "I want you to go to this kid, encourage him not to play." Dan instructed his son as he grunted under the weight of the bar.

Nathan scowled "I'm not afraid of him, dad."

"Well, you should be. We've worked too hard to have anyone coming in now, disrupting the offense, taking away shots. Anyway, this has more to do with Whitey and me than you." Dan retorted.

The twins shared a look "Why do you say that?" Teegan questioned her father with a raised eyebrow.

"t's a long story. If you want, I'll tell you both someday. But for now, Nathan, I want you to go to this kid and talk to him and trust me when I tell you, there's a bigger picture here - and this kid's not in it." Dan ordered and Teegan shook her head annoyed before swiping her water bottle and towel and leaving her dad and brother alone.

"So, your pops finally mentioned the bastard spawn, huh? They say he's got game. Maybe we could use him." Tim said to Nathan as the two stood in the Scott households kitchen

Nathan scoffed "Please. I can get us to the state championship with three blind guys and a cripple, which is practically what I got with you and what's left." He retorted as the two made their way into the hall.

"So, where are we going?" Tim questioned before smiling at Teegan as she came down the stairs. She looked questionably at the two boys.

Nathan smirked "Let's go to the park."

Teegan groaned frustrated as the three arrived at the river court to find Lucas playing alone. She had tried convincing the boys to leave him alone throughout the ten minute car journey. They didn't listen.

She sighed before following the two out of Tim's car as Nathan approached their brother "Nice shot. Think you can hit that against a double team, down by 2, packed house telling you you suck? How about just two people telling you you suck?" He taunted as he circled him like a vulture and it's prey.

Lucas glared at him "What do you want?"

Nathan scowled "What do I want? What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup, huh? None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. Neither does _my_ sister." Teegan frowned as Lucas looked over at her and she took a step forward but Tim held her back "But here's the deal - You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole and you remember your place in all this. Time and place, baby. Time and place." Nathan challenged before turning on his heel and walking over of his sister. Teegan sent an apologetic look to Lucas before climbing into Tim's back seat.

"What's up, dad?" Nathan questioned upon seeing the look on his dad's face as he exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

Dan fiddled with the metal hoop that was pierced through his sons nipple "I already have one daughter, if I wanted another, I'd adopt one." Dan said as he let go of the piercing.

Teegan scoffed as she approached from behind her brother "So sexist dad." She muttered before flicking Nathan's pierced nipple as she passed. Nathan hissed before holding a hand over his now, tender nipple and sending his smirking sister a glare as she leant against her doorframe.

"So you could abandon her, too?" Nathan retorted getting back on track making Teegan duck her head with a cough to hide her grin "Just a joke, dad." He added when his father shot him a look.

"Yeah. And this bet tonight - is that a joke, too? Or would you really quit the team? You have everything to lose here and nothing to gain." Dan scolded.

Nathan sighed "Sometimes what you call 'everything', I call 'nothing'." He responded.

"I just think it's best if you don't do this, Nathan. We'll find another way." Dan told his son.

Nathan shook his head "No. Dad, I do a lot of stuff for you - almost everything. But I'm gonna do this for me." He declared and Teegan sighed, hoping it didn't end as badly as she thought it would.

Any retort their father had was stopped as Peyton exited the bathroom, wearing only a towel.

"Hi Tee, Mr. Scott." She greeted nonchantly to the two Scott's she hadn't just showered with as she continued down the hall towards Nathan's room. Teegan snorted amused as her father gaped, while Nathan smirked and trailed after his girlfriend.

Teegan made her way after Nathan and Peyton as the three headed to the other side of the house. She silently listened as the two talked.

"So, if you're not doing it for your dad, then why are you doing it?" She heard Peyton ask Nathan as she zipped up her jacket.

Nathan shook his head "You wouldn't get it."

Peyton shrugged "I guess not. So what if this guy plays? Are you really that threatened?"

Nathan scowled "I'm not threatened by anyone." He denied.

Peyton raised an eyebrow "Well, then, why do it?" She asked with a laugh just as they reached the front door where Tim was waiting.

Nathan smirked "To prove that I'm the best." Teegan rolled her eyes, closing the door as Tim waited with her while the other two continued to the car.

"Okay, so, what if he wins? What does he get?" Peyton asked, just as she reached the car.

Nathan looked at her with no emotion showing on his face "He gets you." He answered raising an eyebrow waiting for a reaction as she just blinked at him. Teegan and Tim shared a looked before sheepishly climbing into the car and leaving the two alone.

"Just moments before the stroke of 12:00, and still no Nathan Scott." Mouth announced from his spot on top of the picnic table, decked in a navy tailored jacket and tan slacks.

"The natives are getting restless, Mouth, judging by the crowd that envelops our booth." Jimmy added, dressed in matching outfits.

"You don't have a booth." Junk retorted as he took a seat in front of them.

"Junk Moretti joins us now. Junk, you care to make a prediction?" Mouth questioned.

"I predict you guys will be the two biggest morons out here." He mocked.

"And it looks like Nathan Scott has arrived, driven by car right onto the court." Mouth announced as Tim pulled up with Nathan visible in the front seat beside him. The two blonde cheerleaders shared a looked as they rolled their eyes simultaneously at cheering crowd surrounding the vehicle.

The crowd chanted as Nathan made his way into the court. "Okay, folks, here we go - 15 by ones. Make it, take it, win by one, and you can feel the intensity in the air." Mouth commentated as Teegan made her way towards him.

"Do you mind if I sit there?" She questioned gesturing to the space beside Junk. The three boys at the table looked up and gaped at the blonde. She frowned, muttering an apology.

"No!" Mouth exclaimed just as she started to walk away. Teegan paused startled as she looked towards the boy "I mean, sorry, yes of course the seats all yours!" He rambled as the other two nodded hastily in agreement. Teegan sent the three an awkward smile before taking a seat. She could feel Junks stare on the side of her face so she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to snap out of it, blushing red as he faced forward. She smirked amused, before doing the same.

Teegan bit her lip, watching her two brothers face off. She couldn't help but smile as the crowd cheered when Lucas scored "Oh-ho! A 25-footer rips the silk like Jimmy Edwards in a size 3 dress." Mouth commentated.

Teegan watched as Nathan passed Lucas the ball. The crowd broke into cheers and applause as Lucas scored again. She cheered happily as Nathan stole the ball and scored "This looks to be a battle, Mouth!" Jimmy announced into the mic.

Teegan continued to bite her lip furiously as the game continued with both boys making great shots, one after the other. She didn't know how the game was going to pan out. She winced when Nathan elbowed Lucas in the face so he could make a shot. "Nathan!" She shouted gaining most of the crowds attention but she didn't care, she was too wrapped up in her annoyance at his behaviour "Stop being an ass! Play right or don't play at all!" She scolded and Nathan sent her a subtle apologetic look. Lucas' two best friends, Antwon 'Skills' Taylor and Hayley James shared a surprised look as they watched the blonde stick up for the "Other Scott".

Teegan watched as Lucas spoke to Nathan before passing him the ball "Oh, the basket counts, and it's 14-12, game point for Nathan. He could win it all right here." Mouth announced as the two started the game back up. "Nathan for the win. Holy crap!" Mouth announced in disbelief as the crowd watched Lucas make an unbelievable block preventing Nathan from making the winning shot. "Did you see that?! Someday men will write stories about that block. Children will be named after it. Argentinean women will weep for it." Mouth gushed as the crowd cheered, including Teegan who couldn't believe the talent Lucas had.

The crowd continued to cheer as a Lucas made another shot "Luke gets a basket, and he's down by one." Mouth commentated as Teegan folded her arms across her chest, waiting.

She breathed in as Lucas made another shot "Another dagger, and it's all tied up! I think I'm gonna puke. This is it, folks - no going back now. The next basket wins it." Mouth announced and Teegan took a deep breath leaning forward.

"He's never mentioned you, man. - Not once in all these years." Nathan taunted and Teegan glared at her twin, overhearing.

Lucas simply looked at him "This is for my mom." He declared before taking off, dribbling across the court.  
"Luke for the win!" Mouth announced as the crowd watched in anticipation as the ball soared through the net "It's good! It's good! Lucas Scott takes it 15-14, and there is bedlam and delirium and felicity for all!" He cheered and the crowd went wild. Lucas Scott had made the winning shot.

Teegan felt torn. She wanted to be happy for Lucas but she didn't want to hurt Nathan. She sighed watching Lucas be surrounded by his friends while Nathan silently walked away. Teegan sighed before following after her twin "You did good you know?" She questioned placing her hand on his tense shoulder as he leant against Tim's car.

Nathan shook his head "Not good enough."

Teegan sighed "What did he bet?"

Nathan looked down at his little sister "He wins, then I stay on the team."

Teegan smirked slightly "He knows that's the last thing you want." She declared in a realisation.

Nathan returned the smirk "Yeah... I guess I underestimated him." He admitted begrudgingly.

Teegan patted his shoulder before the two made their way over to Peyton, who was talking to Lucas.

"Peyton." Nathan called gaining the two's attention. Peyton turned to look at her boyfriend before returning to look at the blonde brother.

"I'll be seeing ya." He told the curly hair girl before she walked away to Nathan. He wrapped his arm around her leading her away. Teegan took a deep breath before making her way to Lucas who was already looking at her.

"Congratualtions. You're an amazing player." She told him, looking up to him with a small smile.

Lucas couldn't help but return one "Thanks. He doesn't look too happy that you're talking to me." He said gesturing behind her. Teegan looked over her shoulder to see Nathan frowning as he watched the two.

She he let out a sigh before turning her head back to face Lucas "No, he's not. But he'll deal. I'm really sorry for how you've been treated Lucas." She apologised softly, looking down at her shoes in shame.

"It's okay, it's not you're fault." He assured her "Thank you by the way." He added making her look up confused. At seeing her expression he explained "For sticking up for me. I heard you...everyone did." He laughed.

Teegan smirked before laughing herself "It's nothing. Nathan shouldn't of hit you and he knows that." She shook her head.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at practice." Lucas said raising an eyebrow.

Teegan smiled slightly "Guess so."

She he gave him a small wave before turning to leave. After a few steps a thought suddenly hit her. "Lucas!" She called making him stop and turn back "Nathan lied." She told him.

Lucas' brows furrowed in confusion "Lied about what?"

Teegan gave him a sad smile "When he said no one wanted you. I did... I _do,_ want you." She admitted softly. Lucas eyebrows raised in shock "I'd really like to know you Lucas." She added hopefully, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

Lucas let a small grin cross his face "I'd really like to know you too Teegan." He responded and she grinned happily. The two sent each other one last smile before turning and heading off to their own group of friends. Nathan opened his mouth ready to question his sister about why she would talk to _him_ but the happiness on her face stopped him. He sighed knowing it was partly his fault that his sister had gone throughout her life, feeling like part of her heart was missing. It was being held captive by their older brother that they were banned from acknowledging as so. As much as he hated Lucas...he hated himself just as much for keeping Teegan to himself. He knew he would have to let her go and life her life loving two brothers. So when she approached him and her smile faltered nervously, all he did was pull her into a hug before getting into the car ready to go home.

After waiting for Nathan and Peyton to finish making out on her front door step, Tim dropped the Scott twins home. The two tiredly entered their house to find their dad sitting in the lounge, Scotch in hand "Don't worry dad. Your dreams are still safe." Nathan informed him before silently making his way upstairs. Teegan gave her father a blank look before doing the same, retreating to the comfort of her own room.


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

Teegan was beyond nervous. Tonight was Lucas' first game with the Tree Hill Ravens. She stood with the cheerleaders as the teams warmed up while the crowd poured into the gym. The blonde spotted her dad as he clapped her uncle Keith on the shoulder and took a seat further away from him and Hayley James.

"Son!" She heard her dad call, curious as too why he wanted Nathan, she turned to look. Her blue eyes widened immensely as she saw Lucas had turned. Him and Dan awkwardly staring at each other. She frowned angrily when Nathan threw a basketball at Lucas knocking him out of it.

The buzzer sounded as Whitey called the team to huddle up. "So that's the _'Other Scott'_ huh? I still can't believe he beat Nathan." Brooke commented from Tegan's right as they watched the team from the sidelines.

Peyton nodded from Tegan's left "Yeah, you should've been there."

Brooke smirked at at her two blonde friends "He looks good from behind."

Teegan scoffed "Gross."

* * *

Teegan cheered as the game started. She winced as the ball was passed to Lucas and watched it slip right out of his hands towards where she stood beside Peyton. The blondes jumped out of the way just in time. "Nice hands." Peyton taunted, causing Teegan to elbow her softly.

"Nice legs." Lucas smirked, backing up.

Teegan fake gagged at the scene before groaning while Brooke laughed "Seriously."

"Let's go Ravens!" Teegan cheered, before closing her eyes as Lucas missed another shot. He was _not_ having a good game. She cheered as Nathan got the ball and scored. She felt bad for Lucas, she really did but Nathan was her brother too. Teegan frowned sympathetically as the buzzer sounded once again and she saw Whitey bench Lucas.

* * *

Teegan huffed as she read her latest text from Nathan telling her he couldn't give her a ride home because he was "hanging out" with Peyton. Teegan knew what that really meant. Those two never just _hung out_ , they always had to have at least _one_ body part attached to each other.

"You need a ride?" Teegan jumped, Ravens cheer bag falling from her shoulder, as she let out a little squeal once a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Gasping, she held a hand to her racing heart as she faced the chuckling culprit " _Jake_! Don't do that, you scared the crap outta me!" She scolded before breaking out into a laugh.

Jake held up up his hands in defence "Okay, sorry, sorry!" He laughed "Seriously though, you need a ride home?"

Teegan smiled up at the boy "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Jake."

He nodded with a smile before picking up her cheer bag, shaking his head when she went to take it from him "I got it."

Teegan smiled to herself as they walked to his car in content silence.

* * *

The radio played softly in the background as the two made their way to Teegan's house "Do you think Lucas will be okay on the team?" Teegan questioned softly, turning her head away from the window to look over at Jake.

Jake glanced over at her before looking back to the road "Do you want him to be?" He questioned curiously.

Teegan frowned "Of course I do... Did you think I wouldn't?" She asked quietly.

Jake shook his head "No, It just," he sighed "It's just, why now? I mean why did you wait until now to talk to him?"

Teegan bit her lip "It's a _long_ and _complicated_ story."

Jake glanced over at her once again, admiring her face as she stared ahead in thought. The glow of the street lights reflecting on her golden hair. "I got time."

Teegan smiled softly before turning her head to look at him "And I'll tell you... Someday. I just think Lucas deserves to hear it first." She admitted as Jake pulled up into her driveway.

Jake nodded with a smile "And to answer your question, I think Lucas is strong and he'll make it just fine on the team."

"Thanks again for the ride." Teegan said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Jake nodded "Anytime." He assured.

"Goodnight Jake." She said softly as she climbed out of the car, grabbing her cheer bag from the ground.

Jake smiled "Night Teeg."

* * *

Teegan hummed as she poured the milk into her bowl of Lucky Charms. She paused as she put the milk away, hearing the front door close. Grabbing her bowl, she headed down the hall.

" _Nathan_!" She heard her dad call as she made it to the front door seeing her brother roll his eyes and walk into the living room. " _Look at this. What did you do there_?"

She leant against the door frame, eating a spoonful of cereal as she silently watched her father and brother look over the game footage from tonight "I was double teamed, so I found the open man." Nathan shrugged.

Dan shook his head "Wrong. You gave up a scoring opportunity in the post."

Teegan grumbled under her breath before she shovelled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth whilst Nathan gaped "What? Dad, I was double teamed. I scored 28 points." He defended.

"30 points would've looked better to the scouts, don't you think?" Dan started looking up from his armchair at his son "Go to sleep. You looked winded in the fourth quarter. We'll go for a run together in the morning."

She sent Nathan a sympathetic smile as he started to walk away before he stopped in front her and glanced back over his shoulder to look at their father "You wonder why Mom extends those business trips." He muttered before turning to his sister.

Teegan smirked as she held up a spoonful of Lucky Charms and her brother took a bite before ruffling her hair and heading upstairs. Making eye contact with her father, she simply raised an eyebrow. A sign of her silent agreement before turning on her heels and walking up the stairs, bowl in hand. "You're coming on that run too!" He called, shaking his head as he watched her feet disappear upstairs.

* * *

After changing out of her cheer uniform, taking a spoonful of cereal in between each article of clothing, she was finally dressed in a pair of comfy, grey shorts and one of Nathan's old jerseys. She sighed as she sat at her desk in her bedroom, hair scraped back into a messy bun as she switched on her computer.

She shook her head as she clicked onto the website that every hormonal, teenage boy in Tree Hill visited. _Peyton Sawyer's Webcam channel_. Teegan still wasn't sure _why_ her friend liked to let strangers watch her sit around in her bedroom but _hey... who was she to judge?_ Reaching over, she grabbed a half empty, packet of make up remover wipes before settling back into her chair. Curiously she watched as Peyton looked over at the phone in her room as it rang before picking it up and checking the caller ID. Teegan smirked as she watched Peyton roll her green eyes before turning up her speaker and holding the now, answered phone right beside it before swiftly hanging up.

Taking her make up off, she watched as Peyton turned her music down and answered the phone, she hummed in thought before picking up her landline handset that sat beside her computer. Seeing the phone was busy, Teegan smiled in triumph. _She knew it was Nathan!_ Seeing Peyton cover her webcam, Teegan decided to see what was was wrong. Not wanting to invade the privacy of their phone call, she set her hand held back into it's cradle before she started messaging Peyton.

 _ **VanillaLaTee:**_  
 _What did Nate do now?_

Waiting for a response, Teegan finished removing her makeup. She grimaced at the color of her what was once white, wipe. Seeing a new message alert on her screen Teegan clicked on it.

 _ **PSawyer:**_  
 _Just being an ass...as usual. Don't worry about it.  
You changed your username again?  
You don't even drink coffee!_

 _ **VanillaLaTee:**_  
 _I don't have to drink it to utilise the pun it provides!_  
 _What where you drawing?_

 ** _PSawyer:_**  
 _How did you know I was drawing?_

 ** _VanillaLaTee:_**  
 _Because I know you._

 ** _PSawyer:_**  
 _I'll show you next time you come over... if you bring your song book._

Teegan frowned as she read Peyton's message. That book was for her eyes only.

 ** _VanillaLaTee:_**  
 _I still can't believe you read it...That was private property!_

 ** _PSawyer:_**  
 _You told me to read it!_  
 _After you shoved it in my face._

 ** _VanillaLaTee_** _:_  
 _I was drunk :(_  
 _You took advantage!_  
 _S-H-A-M-E_

 ** _PSawyer:_**  
 _You know what, you're right._  
 _How will I ever make it up to you?_

 ** _VanillaLaTee:_**  
 _By pretending you never saw it and never bringing it's existence up again.  
Ever._

 ** _PSawyer:_**  
 _Tee... C'mon!_  
 _You have nothing to be embarrassed about_  
 _Your songs are amazing!_  
 _Why won't you show people?_

 ** _VanillaLaTee:_**  
 _Why won't you show people your art?_

 ** _PSawyer:_**  
 _Touché._

* * *

Teegan tapped her pen on the desk as she sat in English. "Early in his career, Hemingway was frustrated. He was a good writer who wanted to be great. And eventually, he discovered that less is more." Their teacher, Mr. Kelly paused "Peyton." He called making everyone perk up "Describe Lucas using just one word." All at once everyone turned to look at the blonde cheerleader. Teegan spun in her seat to look at her friend who sat directly behind her.

Peyton looked up and stared at Lucas for a moment before she looked back down at her desk "Choke." She exclaimed, making everyone but Teegan and Lucas laugh.

"Peyton!" Teegan hissed, frowning at her friend.

Mr. Kelly waved his hands "Okay, be quiet please. Thank you. Lucas, care to respond and describe Peyton?"

Lucas looked back at Peyton from his desk to Teegan's left. He stared at the curly, blonde for a moment "Lonely"

Teegan's eyebrows raised while the class let out oohs at the remark "Okay, be quiet please." Their teacher requested.

Teegan face palmed as she watched Nathan raise his hand "Oh boy." She mumbled.

"Yes? Nathan?" The teacher asked, noticing Nathan's raised hand.

"I can describe Lucas in one word." He declared "Bastard."

"Nathan!" Teegan scolded in shock as the class let out oohs once again.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright. " Mr. Kelly tried to settle the class.

Teegan bit her lip before Lucas set down his pen and suddenly leapt from his chair and tackling Nathan to the ground at the front of the classroom.

Everyone gasped as the two fought "Knock it off." The teacher tried, as Teegan ran forward

"Guys _stop_!" She shouted as Lucas threw a punch "Get the hell off each other. _right_. _now_!"

* * *

Teegan was beyond frustrated with her brothers as she walked into the boys locker room before their basketball practice.

" _So what happened after you tackled him_?" She heard Tim ask as she approached. She smiled as she noticed Jake sitting on a bench by his locker, getting ready.

"Kelly broke it up. Any longer and I might've destroyed him." Teegan scoffed quietly as she leant against a row of lockers, now being able to see the boys, as Nathan lied to his friend.

"Or he might've beaten your ass." Jake commented as he looked up from tying his laces making Teegan smirk. He noticed her and sent her a smirk of his own.

Nathan sent him a look "What do you know about it, Jagielski?"

Jake shrugged "What do any of us know about anything? But if I had do take a guess, I'd say that he tackled you first."

" _And_ ," Teegan started stepping forward, making her presence known "I'm pretty sure that you were at the bottom of it when Mr. Kelly broke it up." She reminded her brother who frowned at her while Tim ducked his head to hide his smirk.

"Well, you're wrong." He said lamely to his sister who smirked, knowing she was right but didn't want to admit it "Why don't you grab a rebound every now and then, huh?" He retorted turning to look at Jake once again.

Whitey entered the locker room, having over heard the conversation "What, are you putting on Little Scott's makeup?" Teegan shook her head fondly at the nickname "Get out in the gym and start warming up." He ordered looking towards Nathan and Tim before turning to Jake with a grin "Jagielski, when you find the pumps to match your skirt, you might meet us in the gym." He teased. Teegan shook her head, breathing out a chuckle as the two shared a smile.

Teegan watched as Lucas opened his locker "Hey." Nathan called getting his attention "This is just the start of it for you." he warned.

"Nathan!" Whitey called, frowning from the doorway. Nathan flicked Teegan's nose on the way out, sending her a smirk as she glared after him, rubbing her nose.

Teegan frowned as she approached Lucas. "Hey." She said softly. He tried to smile at her, but it came out more as a grimace "I am _so_ sorry about what happened." She said, looking up at him sadly.

"Teegan, you don't need to apologise for him. It's not you're fault." He promised.

Teegan sighed "I wish things were different." She mumbled.

Lucas nodded before letting out a sigh "Me too."

Teegan bit her lip "Do you still want to get to know each other?" She questioned shyly "It's just I know we've both been super busy with practises and games and- and if it's not what you want anymore then-"

Lucas chuckled cutting her rambling off "Woah! Hey, hey...Of course it's what I still want. How about we make a time this week to hang out, just the two of us?"

Teegan grinned sheepishly "That sounds great." she breathed "We have a lot to talk about." She admitted with a sad smile, that he returned.

"Yeah we do, but we've got plenty of time now." He assured.

Teegan playfully punched him on the shoulder "You better get to practice before Whitey kicks your ass."

Lucas laughed "Yeah you're right, see you later?"

Teegan nodded with a smile "See ya."

The two were oblivious to one Jake Jagielski, watching the whole scene from his spot on the bench, a grin etched across his face as he watched the blonde leave the room with a skip in her step while Lucas, for the first time, put on his Ravens practice jersey with a smile.


	5. A New Beginning

Teegan doodled beside the lyrics in her song book as she lay on her stomach atop Peyton's bed. The two blondes and Brooke had retreated to Peyton's house after cheer practice.

"So you're really gonna do it huh?" Teegan glanced up from her book to look at Peyton who had stopped drawing in her chair and was looking right at her. Brooke stopped sifting through Peyton's CD's at the end of the bed to turn to the blonde Scott, curious "You're going to get to know Lucas? Like be actual brother and sister?"

Teegan sighed "I hope so."

Brooke pursed her lips "And how will Nathan feel about that?"

"He'll just have to get over it." Teegan chuckled before sighing "I wish things were easier." She admitted, slumping face down onto the bed.

Brooke pat her back in comfort "Everything will be okay T. Scott."

"Are you going to tell him everything?" Peyton questioned making Teegan look up again.

The blonde Scott bit her lip "I want to, I think Lucas deserves that but I don't want to give him any more problems."

Brooke and Peyton give their friend a sympathetic smile. Teegan had confided in them during their freshman year. They were the only two people who knew the whole story and had kept it that way. Both girls knew how hard it was for Teegan to stay away from Lucas and how torn she had been about telling him the truth.

Brooke went back to Peyton's CD's whilst the curly blonde picked her sketch book back up "You know, it's really too bad Lucas is poor and he can't play because he is fine." Brooke commented making the two blondes look up incredulously and share an exasperated look "Hey, I think it's really good that you're fighting with Nathan again."

Both blondes frowned "You do?"

Brooke grinned cheekily "Yeah. Every time you guys fight I get to hear new music."

Peyton stretched out her leg and kicked Brooke playfully as the three girls laughed.

"Hey, did you buy the new Beyonce?" Brooke questioned.

"No." Peyton shook her head.

Teegan let out a mock gasp of horror "What?! P. Sawyer, you best get yourself some Queen B."

Peyton chuckled whilst Brooke smirked "Excuse, I'm the one and only Queen B, thank you very much." Teegan shook her head as she laughed "You know, Peyton, I know you're all Gwen Stefani, plaid skirt, I'm a badass, but we love you anyway," she gestured between herself and Teegan, who rose an eyebrow curious as to where the brunette was going "and you know why? Because Friday night, when it is game time, there you are. One of us."

Peyton smiled sarcastically "PS. Gwen Stefani is not a badass." She raised an eyebrow as Brooke scoffed. Teegan chuckled at the pair "You guys ever look past it?"

Teegan's eyebrow furrowed "Past what?"

"All of it. High school, basketball, and just… the whole popularity drama."

Brooke nodded "Yeah. I mean, I think about the future sometimes and it scares me. But then I think I'll go to college… I'll join the right sorority… I'll marry a rich guy." She started as Teegan and Peyton shared a shocked look. "Unless I get fat." Peyton nodded, shocked by the shallowness.

Teegan sighed "Sometimes I think that if basketball didn't exist. then maybe my family wouldn't be so messed up... But then I realise, it would just be a different sport." Her friends listened silently, letting her get her bottled up feelings out "And cheerleading. I love it, I really do. But sometimes I watch those girls think they are so much better than everyone else and I just want to shove their pom poms down their throats." She admitted causing her two friends to chuckle. She let out a breath of laughter before continuing "I know my dad wants me to get a cheerleading scholarship and study business so I can work at the dealership with him and that would be okay, I suppose but I don't know if that's what I want to do after high school... I think maybe, I'd like to..."

"...Sing?" Brooke suggested knowingly.

Both blondes heads shot to their friend in shock "W-what makes you say that?" Teegan stammered, sharing a panicked look with Peyton.

Brooke face morphed into a sheepish one "I kinda, maybe, sorta found your song book last summer."

Peyton's eyes widened whilst Teegan's narrowed "And you read it?"

"Yes." Brooke squeaked, cowering away.

"Brooke! How could you?"

The brunette sighed "Teegan, I'm sorry I read it, that was totally wrong and I know it... But you know that's not why you're mad. You're embarrassed but you shouldn't be... Your songs are incredible."

Peyton nodded "She's right Tee."

Teegan let out a sigh "It's just... I don't know what Nathan or my dad would say. What if they thought it was stupid and a waste of my time and -"

Brooke scoffed "Who cares? If you love it, then that's all that matters." She shrugged.

Peyton smiled reassuringly "And you know Nathan would support you, no matter what... Just like, as much as he will hate you talking to Lucas, he won't stop you because he loves you."

Teegan bit her lip before blowing out a breath "You're right... Just... Don't tell anyone about the songs, I'm not ready." Brooke and Peyton both smiled as they nodded. Teegan smiled back before noticing the clock on Peyton's desk and sighing "I should go." She announced, rolling off the bed and grabbing her book "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled before grabbing her cheer bag and heading down the stairs.

* * *

Setting her bag down by the stairs, Teegan wandered down the hall into the kitchen. Seeing her brother through the window, sitting out back, lifting weights, she grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and headed out the back door. "Hey Nate." She greeted.

"Hey." Nathan grunted under the weight before setting it down and sitting up straight to look at his sister "Thanks." He said, taking the bottle she handed him "Where you been?" He asked, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig.

"At Peyton's with Brooke." She shrugged just as her dad rounded the corner.

"What's this I hear about a fight?" He questioned, looking between his twin children.

Nathan sighed before lifting the weight back up "Nothing."

"Did you win?" Teegan scoffed at her father.

Nathan shook his head "Dad, it was nothing."

"No, son, it was something. Because if it was nothing, the principal wouldn't have called me at the dealership. Do you realize how fast a suspension or bad reputation can ruin your prospects?"

Nathan quickly stood up and turned to face their father "Dad, he was hitting on my girlfriend! What do you want me to do?"

Dan raised an eyebrow "Your girlfriend? Nathan, if you're going to get in a fight, get in a fight over something important."

"I can see why mom fell in love." Teegan chirped sarcastically, gaining a smirk from Nathan and a look from their father.

Dan shook his head "Did you get hurt?"

"No." Nathan sighed.

Their father nodded "Okay, good." He said before turning and starting to walk away.

"Did you?" Nathan called making him stop.

Dan turned, a look of confusion on his face "Me? Why?"

The twins shared a look "He wasn't swinging at me, Dad." Nathan started.

Teegan sighed "He was swinging at you."

* * *

After leaving Nathan to finish his workout, Teegan headed up to her bedroom. Going into her closet, she pushed aside old Teddy's and photo albums on the top shelf until she found the faded green box. Running her fingers over the lid, she let out a sigh "It's now or never."

Teegan swallowed as she looked up at the door. _Karens Cafe_. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, the bell jingling overhead. She silently made her way to the counter where a brunette stood with her back to Teegan, bent over the coffee machine "Hi, welcome to Karens Cafe, how can I help y-" the brunette trailed off, freezing as she spun around and faced Teegan "You..."

Teegan gave a small smile "Hi Haley."

Haley frowned "Lucas isn't here."

"I'm not looking for Lucas... I'm here to see Karen."

Haley's eyes widened "Oh, she's in the kitchen, I'll go get her." She said turning to walk before pausing and turning back "Lucas told me what you said... Do you mean it or is it part of some plan to make Lucas's life miserable for joining the team?"

Teegan sighed "Look, Haley I know you have no reason to believe me... But I want to know Lucas... I want to know my brother. I'd also really like to know you." She admitted.

Hayley raised an eyebrow "What? Why me?"

"You're Lucas's best friend... You must be great if he loves you."

Hayley lightly nodded "That's true... I am pretty great." She joked.

The two girls laughed "Please give me a chance Hayley... That's all I'm asking." The blonde pleaded softly.

Hayley sighed before giving the blonde a small smile "Okay. Once chance."

"One chance for what?" A voice questioned, walking in as she fixed her apron. The girls paused as Karen Roe looked up smiling at Hayley before spotting the blonde on the other side of the counter. She froze "...Teegan Scott."

"Can we talk?" The blonde bit her lip, fiddling with the box in her hands.

Karen nodded slowly as Hayley looked between the two "I uh... I'll go do the dishes." Hayley muttered walking into the kitchen.

"Take a seat." Karen gestured to the table beside Teegan as she walked around the counter to sit in front of her. The woman sighed as she looked over the blonde "What are you doing here Teegan?"

Teegan licked her lips "I want to know Lucas." Karen opened her mouth ready to protest when Teegan held up her hand "Please, Karen. I know what you said last time I came here... But things are different now. He's on the team. I can't just avoid him anymore."

Karen sighed "I know it's been hard for you and I appreciate you doing as I asked... I just, I don't want things any harder for Lucas than they already are." She rubbed her face as the bell jingled overhead once again.

Teegan nodded "I know that. That's why I left him alone... But I think it's time he found out."

"Found out what?" A voice questioned. Both girls heads shot up to find the one and only Lucas Scott looking between the two of them, face hardened.

Karen sighed as she looked between the two blonde Scott's. Teegan's blue eyes begging whilst Lucas's glared frustrated and confused "The truth... It's time you found out the truth."

Teegan's shoulders sagged in relief as Lucas's frown deepened "What is going on?" He question, sitting in between the two women.

Karen sat forward, placing her hand on her son's arm "Lucas I just want you to understand one thing, everything I've ever done has been to keep you safe."

Lucas shook his head "What are you talking about?"

Karen frowned sadly "This isn't the first time Teegan has tried to know you." She admitted.

Lucas's head shot to look at his sister who gave him a sad smile "... What are...?"

Teegan cleared her throat "When I was ten, I came here to see you. But you were at the river court so your mom talked to me instead."

Lucas frowned as he looked at his mom "You never told me that."

Karen sighed "It's because I told her not to come back."

Her sons eyes widened "What?! How could you do that mom?" He exclaimed, pulling his arm away for her hand.

Teegan put her hand on Lucas's other arm as Karen had done "She was protecting you."

Lucas frowned "Protecting me from what? Having a sister? From feeling like maybe I wasn't a total mistake to the Scott family?"

Both girls frowned sadly "Lucas you were never a mistake." Karen assured.

Teegan nodded "Your mom's right... And what she was trying to protect you from was Dan and all the reminders knowing me would bring. Karen didn't want you to see me and think of everything you could've had."

Karen swallowed before standing up "I didn't want Dan to have any influence in your life and I couldn't risk Teegan bringing that. I'm sorry... both of you." She said before walking away and into the kitchen.

Lucas was silent as he watched his mothers retreating back "Please don't be mad at her." Teegan frowned.

His head turned to look at his sister "I honestly don't know how to feel right now."

Teegan nodded "That's okay... I brought something for you."

"You did?"

Teegan nodded before pulling the box off her lap and sliding it across the table. "What's this?" Lucas questioned.

"It's everything I wanted to give you over the years." She admitted, blowing out a breath as Lucas opened the lid "When I first found out about you, I was so excited. I had another brother. I loved Nathan so much that I couldn't believe I had another one. I asked my dad when you would come live with us and he told me you couldn't because you had a mommy who need you to stay with her... so I started writing you letters and painting pictures so you wouldn't feel left out. I gave them to my dad and he would send them. Every time I asked if you had sent anything back, my dad would apologise and say the mailman must've lost it." She paused to swallow the lump in her throat as Lucas silently listened "I was ten when my mom took Nathan and I to visit our dad at work after school. We were bored with all the cars so I asked if I could get some paper from my dad's office to play a game. When I was looking through his desk I found this box hidden in one of the drawers." She gestured to it in Lucas's hands "He had lied and kept everything. He never sent it."

Lucas put his hand on Teegan arm "What happened after that?"

Teegan sighed "I took the box and put it in my backpack. My dad never brought it up because then he would have to admit he lied. The next day I went shopping with my mom and I told her that I had dropped my bracelet in the restaurant we had eaten lunch in, so I ran round to get it. I came here to see you and give you the box myself. That's when your mom sat me down and asked me to stay away."

Lucas shook his head "I can't believe this... All this time I thought you didn't care."

Teegan sighed "I always cared... So did your mom, that's why she did what she did."

Lucas ran his hands down his face "Oh man."

"We can start over now. A new beginning for the both of us." Teegan smiled.

Lucas peeled his hands away and looked at his sister with a small smile "A new beginning."

* * *

Teegan tapped her pen on her desk as Mr. Kelly passed out slips of paper "Okay, we're going to try our little Hemingway project again. But in order to avoid a bar fight, we're going to do it on paper. Now you don't have to put your names on these. Simply write one word, one single word, to describe what you want most in your life right now."

Teegan bit her lip in thought as the pice of paper was set in front of her. Glancing up and seeing the back of Nathan's head as he scribbled down his answer before turning her head and looking at Lucas as he frowned in thought. She let out a sigh before putting pen to paper.

 _Peace._

* * *

Teegan tapped her foot impatiently as she stood by her front door waiting on Nathan. The two should've been at the school by now, warming up. "Finally!" She sighed as Nathan approached before groaning as she noticed her dad trailing behind him,

"It's time to focus now, Nathan. Put everything out of your mind that bothers you. I don't want you thinking about Whitey. I don't want you thinking about your teammates. Let them think about you, son. The other team's thinking about you. And they're scared. I'll see you at the game."

Teegan frowned at Nathan's upset appearance before grabbing his hand and pulling him silently out the door.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Teegan called as she approached the cheerleaders as Brooke led them in their warm up stretches. She looked around not spotting their curly haired friend "Where's Peyton?" She questioned, sitting herself beside Brooke and stretching out her leg.

Brooke opened her mouth to answer when footsteps echoing interrupted. The girls looked up to see Peyton walking towards them "Hey." Teegan smiled, gaining one in return.

Brooke glanced at Peyton as she dropped her pom poms on the floor before sitting on the other side of Teegan "I was beginning to think you two weren't going to show. Teegan just got here before you."

Teegan chuckled "I said I was sorry B. Davis. Don't get your spanks in a twist."

The three laughed before Peyton smiled "It's game night. Where else would I be?"

Teegan cheered along with the squad, getting the crowd riled up as they waited for the team to come out. She noticed Karen sitting with her uncle Keith. The two made eye contact and Karen sent the blonde a soft smile. Teegan nodded with a grin, before chuckling as her uncle waved theatrically at her.

"Go Ravens, Go!" Teegan cheered as she and Peyton lined up at the door along with a few other cheerleaders to welcome the team. The boys smiled as they ran passed, Tim winked earning a fake gag in return. Jake smirked and Teegan felt her cheeks heat up as Peyton nudged her when she duck her head with a grin. Lucas smiled at his sister before making his way forward. Nathan gave her a fist bump before running onto the court.

"Peyton!" Teegan turned to see Lucas had stopped and was looking at her friend "Your art matters. It's what got me here." Peyton smiled as Lucas turned back and ran down the court.

It was Teegan's turn to nudge her friend "What was that?"

Peyton sighed before giving her friend a smile "I'll tell you later." She promised as the blondes led the cheerleaders back over to Brooke and the rest of the squad.

* * *

Whitey smiled as he watched the team huddle up "Lets go, lets go! Ravens on three! One, two, three!" Tim called.

"Ravens!" And with that all the team ran out onto the court except for Lucas. Teegan frowned as she watched him.

"You're gonna be okay." Whitey told him.

Lucas nodded "Yeah, I am." He turned to look at Dan I'm the bleachers. Teegan's eyes widened in shock, getting her first glimpse of her brother's jersey. She watched, as the two Scott's had a silent stare off before Lucas turned back, catching Teegan's eyes. He frowned as he noticed the sad look on her face, whilst their fathers eyes widened as he took in the blank name plate on Lucas's jersey.

He had ripped the Scott name off.


	6. All In A Haze

Teegan cheered as the game neared its end. "Time out!" Whitey called as the team huddled around him.

" _Under twenty-five seconds to go, the Ravens trail by two._ " was announced overhead " _So, a quick time out and the Ravens take to the court, their undefeated record at stake, 18 seconds left on the clock. They need a basket to tie, or a 3-pointer for the win. Jagielski to the inbound finds Guy Smith out top. We're under 10 seconds now. Smith dumps it down to Nathan Scott, and he's double teamed, but he forces up a 7-footer. It kicks off the heel of the rim. Jake Jagielski, though with an offensive rebound, with under 5 seconds on the clock, Jagielski out to Lucas Scott, he is behind the 3-point line._ " Teegan held her breath as Lucas threw a 3-pointer. This was it. " _The Ravens are going to win or lose it right here._ " The buzzer sounded just as the ball swished right through the basket. Cheers erupted all around, the Ravens had won! " _Unbelievable! Lucas Scott with the 3-pointer at the buzzer, and the Tree Hill Ravens are still undefeated! And I tell you what, if you're going to play the Ravens this season, you better take note, there is a new Scott in town!"_

Teegan shook her head as the cheerleaders celebrated. She wasn't sure she believed that after tonight. Lucas clearly didn't want to be a Scott...Did that mean he didn't want to be her brother?

* * *

Teegan grabbed her cheer bag and made her way back to the gym to meet Nathan. "I thought this was your team." She heard her dad say before walking away, leaving an upset Nathan behind.

Frowning she made her way to her brother and grabbed his hand "Let's go Nate." She said softly, pulling him towards the parking lot

* * *

Nathan sat with Peyton on her bed, he watched his sister as she sat silently in Peyton's armchair, frowning down at a small notebook, shaking her head as she scratched out whatever she had written. "Tee," he started, getting his sisters attention "What's wrong? You're so quiet."

Teegan put on a smile "Just tired." She lied and Nathan knew it. So did Peyton. The blonde Scott let out a sigh as she got up "I'm going to get a drink, you guys want anything?" Seeing the couple shake their heads, Teegan gave the pair a small smile before heading out the door.

Peyton looked up at her boyfriend as she leant against him "What do you thinks the matter with her?"

Nathan sighed "I don't know but she'll tell one of us when's she ready. Try and get it out of her tonight?" He looked down into Peyton's green eyes.

The blonde nodded "Yeah, of course." She promised before starting to kiss his neck. When Nathan didn't respond she pulled back only to see him frowning.

"Unbelievable. The guy scores 12 measly points and they act like he's Iverson. You know how many games I've scored more than that in? All but two. One of them, I had mono." He ranted as his girlfriend rolled his eyes. She was trying to make out with him and all he could think about was his estranged half brother.

Peyton looked up at him "Well, you don't have mono now, do you?" She kissed his ear "Care to prove it?"

Nathan continued to frown "My dad's gonna hammer me." Peyton sighed in defeat, turning on her back beside him "Something's changed." Nathan mused, squinting his eyes as he looked around the blondes bedroom.

Peyton raised an eyebrow "With your dad?"

Nathan continued to examine his surroundings just as Teegan wandered back into the room, soda in hand along with a bag of cookies "No, with your room. Something's different."

"It's my walls. I took my sketches down." Teegan looked around blankly as she sat back in the armchair, having already noticed her friends bare decor.

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned "What sketches?"

Teegan gaped at her brother as his girlfriend frowned. Nathan didn't notice the girls reactions as he saw the cookies in his sisters hands "Tee, toss me a cookie."

Teegan pulled the bag protectively against her chest, squinting her blue eyes at her brother "No! Neglectful morons do _not_ get cookies."

* * *

Nathan had left the girls to meet up with Tim for the first night of the Annual Burning Boat Festival. Teegan was spending the night with Peyton and the two had planned to head out later. The female Scott posed on Peyton's bed as her curly haired friend drew a sketch of her, music playing in the background. Neither moved as the phone rang, knowing the machine would pick it up. As the machine beeped, Peyton's recorded voice filtered out " _Hey, it's Peyton. You know what to do."_

Teegan stayed still, not wanting to ruin her position as Peyton reached over to press the play button _"Hey, this message is for Peyton. It's Jeff Nelson calling from THUD magazine. Your friend dropped off your sketches and, he was right, they're terrific. Give me a call when you get a chance. We'd love to talk to you about, you know, maybe doing a comic strip for the magazine. Nice work, Peyton. Nice work._ "

Teegan's eyes were wide, as she sat up whilst Peyton quickly pressed the delete button "What was that?"

Peyton groaned "Lucas found my sketches when my car was getting fixed but then I freaked out and threw them away. Eugh! He must've picked them up and submitted them. I'm going to kill him, he had no right!"

Teegan let out a sigh "You're right he didn't, but he was just trying to help you... I think you should go meet them."

Peyton blew out a breath before standing up "Let's just go get the socialising over with."

* * *

The blondes walked through the crowds as they arrived trying to spot their friends " _Come one, come all, to the Tree Hill Annual Burning Boat festival. Burn your bad karma, bad luck, or bad choices and start anew. We'll be collecting items all week. Nothing is too big, too small, too tragic, or too trivial…_ " Peyton rolled her eyes as the voice flowed through the overhead speakers.

Teegan looked past the wooden boat seeing a confectionary stand "Ooh, hey I'm going to go get some popcorn, I'll catch up with you." Peyton gave a salute and continued on.

* * *

Lucas walked through stalls with Haley, the pair making their way to the boat. "Nice game, Lucas."

Lucas glanced over at the boy who ran one of the stalls and gave him a smile "Hey, thanks."

"You are just blowing up." Haley grinned as they continued on.

Lucas shrugged "Well, yeah, man. I'm a big star now. You better hope I keep you around."

Haley nodded "You know, I'm gonna try not to lose sleep over that, thanks. So, last night, I'm watching Scandinavian week on the history channel, and I-"

Lucas chuckled interrupting her "Why?"

"Because… blonde Viking guys are hot." She retorted as if it was obvious, which to her it was. Laughing, she shook her head as they reached the boat "Anyway, this whole Burning Boat thing is a total rip-off of a Viking funeral. Did you know that?"

Lucas went to answer when Brandon, a boy the pair went to school with walked up "You know, you're the bomb."

Lucas smiled "Thanks."

Brandon handed a paper over to Haley "Check it out."

Haley let out a smug laugh as she smirked at Lucas before taking the paper and reading over it "B+! Brandon, all right! You did it!"

Brandon smiled "Yeah, I just threw all my bad grades into the pot. I'm not going back there."

"I know you're not."

Brandon looked over at Lucas "I've had I don't know how many tutors, and this girl's a miracle worker."

Haley shook her head as she handed him back the paper "No, this is all you, man. Congratulations!"

Brandon grinned "Thanks, Haley. See you." He waved goodbye before spinning in his heels and taking off.

Haley clapped "Yes! I knew he could do it! Yes!"

Lucas met out a chuckle "Nice work, Hales."

"Thank you. So, what bad mojo are you burning this year?" she questioned just as Teegan walked by.

Teegan watched as Lucas pulled out his Scott name tag that he had torn off his jersey and tossed it into the boat "I'm not wearing _that_ on my jersey." he shook his head before looking to Haley "So, we're going to watch this together, right?" Seeing Haley stare over his shoulder, Lucas turned.

Teegan looked at the discarded name tag, feeling her heart clench. Swallowing the lump building in her throat, she looked up at her brother and his friend. "Good game tonight Lucas." She muttered before walking away, ignoring as Lucas called after her.

Lucas sighed as Teegan didn't turn back "What's wrong with her?"

Haley shrugged softly "Probably wasn't that nice to hear that your brother doesn't want to be part of your family."

Lucas groaned, rubbing a hand down his face "That isn't what I meant!"

Hayley gave him a reassuring smile "I know that, and so will she once you talk to her."

Lucas raised an eyebrow at his best friend " _You_ are encouraging _me_ , to talk to _her_?"

"Yeah I am." Hayley nodded with a small smile "She talked to me at the diner and I really do believe that all she wants is a chance to be a part of your life."

Lucas smiled, wrapping an arm around Hayley's shoulders "Does this mean you think it might be possible for you guys to be friends?"

Hayley shrugged "Possibly."

Lucas grinned "Then we can all hang out-"

"One step at a time Luke!" Hayley chuckled stepping away.

* * *

Teegan sighed as Peyton made her way towards Lucas's locker. Silently standing beside Peyton as slammed the boys locker shut she looked anywhere but her brother who was trying to catch her eye. "Who do you think you are?" Peyton quested angrily.

Lucas teared his eyes away from Teegan to raise an eyebrow at her friend "Someone you're pissed at."

Peyton cursed him internally. Teegan had told what happened and it fuel her anger towards the Scott boy. She knew he probably didn't mean it the way it had come across but that didn't means he wasn't pissed that he had hurt one of her best friends. Shaking her head she got back in track "You submitted my sketches to THUD magazine."

"And they liked them, didn't they?" Lucas questioned knowingly.

Peyton glared "If I wanted your help, I would ask for it."

Teegan glanced up as Brooke appeared beside them "Hey, girls." She greeted before turning to Lucas "Hey, you didn't happen to find my, um-"

Teegan gaped as Lucas pulled out a leopard print bra from his locker and handed it over.

Brooke smiled "Thank you, gorgeous." Waving she walked away, with a skip to her step.

"Teegan can we talk?" Lucas questioned hopefully.

Teegan looked at him for a moment, his blue eyes pleading as they looked into her own. Letting out a sigh she shook her head "I don't think there's anything to talk about."

Linking her arm through Peyton's, the blondes departed and followed after Brooke. Lucas sighed as he watched them go, turning back to his locker, he slammed it closed in frustration, _how was he meant to explain himself if she wouldn't listen?_

* * *

Catching up with Brooke outside the three friends made their across the courtyard "What you got there?" Peyton questioned, glancing at Brooke's bra.

Brooke smiles innocently "What?"

Teegan raised an eyebrow "You know what. The Brooke Davis leopard bra." Chuckling she shook her head "That thing's like a welcome mat."

Peyton and Brooke laughed in agreement before Peyton was shaking her head "Anyway, I heard you were naked in his car."

"What?" Teegan was horrified "Ew, no gross."

Brooke shrugged sending the Scott a cheeky grin "Not my fault that the Scott Siblings have great genes. Besides I was _partially_ naked. At one point I had mittens on 'cause it was cold. Oh, did you see my-"

Peyton shook her head "Okay, focus. You're a slut in mittens, you're in his car. Then what happens?"

"I'm not sure I want to know." Teegan muttered.

Brooke sighed "Well, then nothing. He was really sweet. He drove me home, said 'Good night' and waited 'till I got inside.

Peyton shrugged "Maybe he's gay."

Teegan rolled her eyes amused "Or maybe he's just a nice guy."

"Like Jake?" Peyton retorted with a smirk.

Peyton and Brooke chuckled as Teegan's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed "W-what? Pssh no! I-I don't even know what you're talking about."

Brooke smirked, shaking her head "Anyway, it's gonna be so great when he sleeps with me!" She chirped with a cheeky grin before skipping off,

"Brooke!" Teegan cried following after her as Peyton laughed.

* * *

Lucas hummed as he washed his hair in the boys shower room after practice. He didn't notice when someone grabbed his towel from where he had draped it to wrap around himself. Lucas turned the water off and went to grab his towel. He frowned, noticing it was gone. Sighing he made his way to his locker in the empty room only to open it to find al, of his belongings were gone.

Realising he had no other option, he grabbed two basketballs and held them so they covered him up. Peeking his head out the door he found the hallway empty, he need to get to his school locker. Just as he stepped out Coach Durham walked around the corner, looking down at his clipboard. Lucas was frozen, somehow hoping the basketball coach wouldn't notice him if he didn't move, his hopes were crushed as Whitey looked up. He shook his head, letting out a sigh "I was just getting used to low-waist jeans. Lets go, ball boy." He instructed, walking past the boy and into the locker room.

Lucas shook his head, turning to follow after he man, his only thought, _Why me?_

* * *

After getting some spare gym uniform gear from Whitey, Lucas was able to head to work. Keith looked over at his nephew as they worked on a car "How's things been since the game?"

Lucas sighed, wiping his greasy hands on a spare rag "Different. People I've never talked to say 'Hello, to me like they've always known me and the teachers smile more. Cheerleaders strip in your car."

Keith chuckled "Sounds like the good life."

Lucas shook his head "Yeah, it sounds like it, but not really."

Keith raised an eyebrow "No?"

"Teegan's not talking to me-"

"What?" Keith frowned, interrupting him "I thought you guys were working everything out?"

Lucas sighed "We were, but I think she was hurt when I took the Scott name off my jersey... Like she thinks I don't want her to be my sister. I've tried talking to her but she doesn't want to hear it."

Keith gave him a smile "Give her some time and she'll come around. Teegan might seem like a confident person but she's not really, not when it comes to things she cares about and she cares about you Luke... You've just made her doubt herself, but when she's ready, she'll talk to you and you can sort it all out."

Lucas smiled slightly "Okay, thanks uncle Keith. Also the team's hazing me a little bit." He admitted.

Keith nodded "Well, believe it or not, I wouldn't take it too personally. See, we, uh, we did that when I played. Unless it gets completely out of hand, just roll with it. Show 'em what you're made of."


	7. An Unkindness of Ravens

**_A/N: sorry for the layout, spacing isn't working for me, it's been very difficult to upload any documents lately!_**

* * *

Teegan and Brooke talked the cheer team through the routine for the next game. As the team continued with their moves, Teegan glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly as she noticed Lucas sink the ball as the basketball team practiced on the other side of the gym. She may not be talking to her blonde brother, but she was happy he was getting better. Whitey had noticed the improvement as well. He turned away from Lucas "Nathan!" Teegan watched curious as her twin walked towards the coach, eyebrow raised "I'm tinkering with the offense. You'll be playing more small forward." Teegan bit her lip, their father would _not_ be happy.  
Nathan scoffed "Forget it. I'm the shooting guard."  
Coach Durham smiled mockingly "That's funny. I thought I was the coach. As a matter of fact, you can call me that, and I'll call you 'small forward'." He nodded in approval "Nathan Scott, small forward. Has a nice ring to it." He winked before walking away to the other players. Teegan frowned at the upset look clear upon Nathan's face as he watched Lucas score yet another shot.  
"Hey T. Scott, you with us?" Teegan turned her attention to Brooke who as looking at her with a raised brow.  
Teegan shook her head "Sorry," she apologised before turning to the team "From the top."

* * *

Teegan turned in her seat as Nathan pulled into their driveway "You haven't said a word the whole way home. You want to talk about what happened at practice?"  
"No." Nathan retired bluntly, grabbing his gym bag and sliding out of the car.  
Teegan sighed before following after him "Nate c'mon-"  
She was cut off as Nathan stopped in his tracks, whipping around to face her "You wanna talk about why you're ignoring Lucas?"  
Teegan frowned "That's different-"  
"No it's not." Nathan shook his head "It's _him_ effecting our lives and neither of us want to talk about it."  
Teegan crossed her arms "Okay, first of all, will you stop interrupting me? And second of all, our situations are totally different. For one, Lucas isn't the one who took your spot, that was Coach Durham," she held up a finger as Nathan went to talk "and it's not that I don't want to talk about, it's just I can't talk about it with you."  
Nathan frowned "But you tell me everything."  
Teegan threw her hands up "You really want to hear me talk about how much I want Lucas to be my brother too? How much it sucked to see him wish he didn't have the Scott name? How hard it was to realise that I couldn't blame him because... sometimes I don't want it either."  
Nathan frowned "Teeg..."  
The blonde ran a hand down her face before looking up at her twin "At first I was hurt and I thought that Lucas had changed his mind, that he didn't want to be my brother anymore. But after a while I realised he didn't mean it like that and I get it. I really get it..." Tears welled up in her eyes "Now I can't even look at him, I mean how can I ask him to be part of my family when I don't even want to be part it sometimes?"  
Nathan sighed before pulling his sister into a hug "Our family is messed up Teeg, we both know it and sometimes, I'm not even sure if we are one. But, I do know we'll always have each other. Me and you? We're a family." He took a deep breath "And as much as I hate it, Lucas wants to be your family too... And just like us... you and him can be a family. Dan doesn't have to be a part of it."  
Teegan pulled back slightly to look up at her brother "I love you Nate."  
Nathan smiled slightly "I love you too, Teeg." He pulled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "C'mon."  
The two made their way through the front door only to pause as they saw Dan sitting in the arm chair in the den, he raised an eyebrow at Nathan as the two shuffled slowly into the room "I hear Whitey gave your spot to Lucas."  
Teegan frowned "How do you even find out about this stuff? Have you got friends in high school?"  
Dan shot her a look before turning back to his son "Do you even care that it's slipping away?" He sighed "All the work we've put into it, all the plans that we've made."  
Nathan dropped his bag before walking towards him "All the plans _you've_ made, dad. All the work _I've_ done." Teegan was proud of Nathan in that moment, smiling as she leant against the doorframe.  
Dan threw his hands up as he stood "Fine, quit the team. Hell, quit school for that matter. I'll tell you what; I'll give you a job working at the dealership. You can spend the rest of your life haggling over free floor mats with morons with bad credit." He walked towards Nathan "How does that sound? Because that's where you're headed, and that's if I give you the job!" He let out a sigh "I just want more for you, Nathan." He glanced at Teegan "More for your sister. More than a 9-5 and the feeling you could've had a better life. And, I want you to be happy. I do. But, you need to tell me if you still want to do this. Do you?" Nathan nodded in response and Dan smiled "Okay. But, happiness doesn't come cheap. Hell, if it did, we'd all be smiling."

* * *

Dan glanced at Nathan over his shoulder as he rooted through the fridge at breakfast "Whitey's using you to get back at me, and I apologize, Nathan, because it's not your fault."  
Nathan frowned "What do you want me to do, dad? It's Whitey's team."  
"No, it's not." Dan denied, pulling out a cartoon of milk "Whitey didn't understand when I was playing for him. He doesn't get it now. This is your team. Not his. What position do you want to play?"  
Nathan shrugged "I think I'm stronger at shooting guard."  
Dan nodded "I agree. So, if this new kid's taken your position, he's no longer your teammate, is he? He's your opponent. And how do we defeat an opponent?" He smiled "Identify his weaknesses and attack them."  
Teegan frowned from her position outside the kitchen door.

* * *

Nathan sighed as he looked around his teammates minus Lucas in the locker room "Look, you guys are the ones I feel sorry for. Me? I'm going to get my minutes. But you guys have been busting your tails since the junior leagues. Now you finally get your shot and Whitey gives the starting spot to this guy? It's not right. If you ask me, he shouldn't even be on the team."  
Tim frowned "So then, what are we going to do?"  
"We're gonna make him earn it." Nathan shrugged "At least make him suffer like we did."  
Everyone looked to the door as Lucas walked in. He made his way over to his locker only to find it already unlocked. Suspicious, he opened the door to find his uniform dripping wet. The team snickered as Lucas looked to them. Nathan smirked "It's only going to get worse, man." The team laughed as the left the locker room.  
Jake made his way around the set of lockers to his own "So, the hazing begins… right on schedule. " he sniffed the air "Can you smell the desperation?" Lucas breathed out a chuckle before Jake passed him a dry uniform with a reassuring smile "We all went through it. Hang in there."

* * *

Haley was filing away test papers in the Tree Hill High Tutoring Centre when Nathan walked in "Hey." He greeted.  
Haley raised an eyebrow "Cam I help you?"  
"I hope so." Nathan shrugged "You're my tutor."  
Haley scoffed "Right. I don't think so."  
Nathan glanced at the sheet of paper his teacher had given him "You're Haley James, right?"  
Haley grabbed the paper before looking over it, she sighed as she passed it back over "I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Lucas."  
Nathan smiled "Well, then I'm sorry, too."  
Haley rolled her eyes "Forget it. I'll find you someone else."  
Nathan stepped in front of her as she went to leave "Whoa, whoa, look, look. There is nobody else. All right? I'd be fine with it if there was."  
"If there were." Haley corrected, unable to help herself.  
Nathan chuckled "See? You're helping me already."  
Haley frowned "Look, I can't help you and on top of that, I won't help you. Okay?" She shook her head before leaving the boy behind.

* * *

It was safe to safe Teegan Scott was just about done with her best friends. Peyton had skipped school to meet with the editor of Thud magazine leaving her with Brooke. Teegan loved Brooke, she really did but the brunette had raced passed her into their English class and stole her seat beside Lucas. The same class that the blonde had planned on apologising to her eldest brother in. So with a defeated sigh, she had took Brooke's usual seat in the front row beside Nathan.  
"Identity-this was a common theme in the work of E.E. Cumings. While it's true he was most known as a…" Teegan stopped listening to her teacher as she watched Brooke finish off her cootie-catcher.  
The brunette looked over the the Scott boy beside her "Lucas, what's your favorite color?"  
Lucas frowned "Black."  
"B-l-a-c-k." Brooke said aloud as she played with the paper contraption.  
Brooke smiled "What's your favorite number?" Lucas held up three fingers before watching as Brooke returned to the cootie catcher. Brooke smirked "Okay, what's your favorite sexual position?"  
Teegan silently gagged as she hastily turned back to face the front, not wanting to see Lucas's response. She lifted up her test paper as their teacher passed them out. She smiled at her large, red B- before glancing over to Nathan only to see him frowning at the large F staring back at him.

* * *

Haley was packing up her stuff in the tutoring centre when Nathan returned. He let out a sigh as he looked at the girl "Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be fine."  
Haley nodded "Good."  
Nathan held up his test paper "F is for fine, right?"  
Haley frowned disappointed as she watched Nathan's retreating back.

* * *

Teegan swung her legs as she sat on the counter in the treatment room of the local day spa. Peyton had met up with the two after school, sitting in the chair in the corner as she read through one of the magazines left out while Brooke lay on the table, ready to get her legs waxed.  
The blonde Scott ran a finger under her freshly waxed eyebrows "So smooth."  
Peyton chuckled "Speaking of smooth," she glanced at their brunette friend "how's your Lucas quest going?"  
"Fine." Brooke smiled "Ow!" She exclaimed as a waxing strip was pulled off. She sighed as she extended her arm towards Peyton "Hand."  
Peyton rolled her eyes as she grabbed Brooke's hand "Let me ask you something. Why are you being so persistent with this one? You normally would have moved on by now."  
Brooke smirked "Why? Are you jealous?"  
Peyton frowned "No."  
Teegan looked at her blonde friend "Do you like him?"  
Peyton shook her head "No. See, there's this guy named Nathan, your brother, who's also called my boyfriend."  
Brooke nodded "Yeah-ow!" Teegan winced the red mark left on Brooke's now smooth, leg "Ooh. Well, maybe I want a boyfriend too," the blondes shared a surprised look, _Brooke Davis didn't do boyfriends_ "someone reliable for once, steady… Without all the drama, anger, and pettiness you and Nathan have." She laughed until Peyton reached over and pulled off a wax strip "Ow!" Teegan smirked as she copied Peyton "Ow! What was that for?"  
"Seemed fun." She shrugged before suddenly reaching forward and pulling off the strip the beauty therapist had just put on. She smiled as Brooke gasped in pain "I was right."  
The three best friends grinned as they broke into laughter.

* * *

Teegan bit her lip as she pulled up to the River Court. Peyton had texted her, telling her it had been trashed. _Quite literally_ , she thought as she got out of her car. Garbage was scattered all over and the backboard of the net had been spray painted. Tegan sighed as she saw the 'You suck.' in bright red above the broken net. "I'm sorry," Teegan started gaining Lucas's attention as he stood up from picking up trash "For this," she gestured to the court "for the hazing." She sighed as Lucas walked towards her "For ignoring you."  
"I didn't mean that I didn't want to be your brother Teegan." Lucas frowned.  
"I know," she admitted "I mean, I didn't at first, but I do know." She smiled.  
Lucas returned it before sighing "You know you don't have to apologise for Nathan."  
Teegan frowned "I know you probably don't want to hear this but Nathan acts the way he does because of our dad." She sighed "I don't know if you want Dan in your life, I really don't... I know that you went without having this great dad but honestly so did Nathan and I." Lucas frowned "We didn't get this perfect family, we got a mom who drinks too much and is never home because she doesn't want to be around her controlling husband. Basketball is everything to Dan Scott. It didn't work out for him, so Nathan's future is something he refuses to let go of." She sighed as she looked up at Lucas "I'm sorry for how you've been treated but you have a family, a great one. Karen loves you more than anything in the world and Uncle Keith is the greatest man around. You're friends seem super cool and supportive and I just really hope you have room in your family for me."  
Lucas smiled as he pulled the blonde into a hug "Of course I do." He pulled back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder "Haley and I are going to the movies tomorrow night, come with us?"  
Teegan bit her lip "I don't want to intrude..."  
"Look," Lucas smiled "This is how we start fitting into each others lives. Come hang out with me and Haley, get to know each other. I really think you guys would get along."  
Teegan smiled as she nodded "Okay." She sighed as she looked at the court "Let's get cleaning."

* * *

Teegan put her books in her locker as she talked to Peyton who leant beside her "Look, that editor can shove it, your stuff is great! You don't need to change a thing, stay you."  
Peyton chuckled "I will. I'm honesty happy he liked my stuff in the first place, just sucks that he wanted to change it." She sighed "So, I went to thank Lucas at the river court yesterday, the team really did a number on it."  
Teegan raised an eyebrow "Did our P. Sawyer really say thank you?" She teased making her friend laugh before she let out a sigh "Yeah, I know. It sucks how bad they're treating him. Nate won't back off until our dad does which is never going to happen."  
Peyton raised an eyebrow "Have you talked to Lucas yet?"  
Teegan smiled as she shut her locker "Yeah, we talked. I'm going to the movies with him and his friend Haley tonight."

* * *

" _I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time, when you leave I'm begging you not to go, call your name two or three times in a row_." She sang along to the new Beyonce song on the radio as she drove towards the movie theatre. She saw Lucas walking towards her and rolled her window down. Just as she opened her mouth to get his attention a navy people carrier pulled up behind him, Nathan Scott at the wheel.  
She frowned as she watched Tim get out of the passengers seat "Hey Luke!" He called and just as her brother turned around, two other guys from the basketball team hopped out throwing a bag over Lucas' head and dragging him into the car. "let's go, let's go!"  
Teegan's eyes widen as she put her car in gear and followed after them as they took off down the street.

* * *

Nathan pulled the car into a farm on the edge of town. "Get him out of here." He ordered and his two teammates forced a now tied up Lucas out of the car, he struggled as they dragged him across the field only to take off the bag from his head and shove him into the muddy stream.

Nathan got out of the car and made his way over to Lucas as he stood up, angrily ripping his hand free from the binds "Well, well. The gang's all here. I told you it was gonna get worse. Now, see, normally this is when you become part of the team. We'd have a keg, tell some war stories… but you had to know that wasn't going to happen, right? Look… these guys made a choice to back me. But we're going to be nice, and we're going to let you walk away. Just quit the team, man. Otherwise, it's going to get ugly. Let's get out of here."  
Tim sent the boy a mocking smile "Bye, Luke."  
Lucas glared after the the glaring tail lights before sighing and starting to walk.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Teegan groaned having lost the car a couple of miles back, her head shot over hearing the balding of a radio getting closer. A navy people carrier came zooming around the corner, music blasting. She gaped in her rear view mirror before looking to the sign across the road "The farm." She sighed in realisation.  
She made her way up the gravel path, her headlights being the only source of light. She gasped as she slammed on the breaks. Standing before her in the middle of the was a drenched Lucas Scott. Undoing her belt, she swiftly climbed out of the car, leaving the door open as she ran around the front "Luke!"  
Lucas frowned "I'm so sick of this! Taking the high road." He threw his arms up "I'm not just going to take it lying down anymore. I'm gonna fight back."

* * *

After dropping a still fuming, mud covered Lucas at home, Teegan made her way into her own house, taking off her denim jacket as she did so. She found her father and brother watching old game footage in the den. Dan looked up at his daughters arrival "Hey sweetheart, where you been?"  
Teegan shook her head "Cleaning up Nathan's mess, where else?"  
Nathan frowned "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Lucas! You guys kidnaped him!"  
Nathan scoffed "He told you?"  
"No, I got to witness it all firsthand." Teegan snarled "I was meeting him at the movies when your little band of bitches dragged him into a car."  
Dan looked between his kids "It's just hazing honey, all part of the game."  
"This is not a game!" Teegan retorted, glaring at her father "Making someone's life a living hell is not a game." She let out a sigh "You two are so absorbed in your little world of basketball that you just don't care about anything or anyone else. I'm sick of it."  
Nathan frowned "He took my spot-"  
Teegan threw her hands up "He didn't take anything Nate! He earned it. You want your spot back? Then be better than him."  
Dan sent his daughter a look "You just don't get it sweetheart, you stick to cheerleading." Teegan's eyebrows raised into her hairline "Shooting guard is your brothers spot-"  
"You're right," Teegan started and Dan smiled "it is Lucas' spot."  
Dan's smile dropped "That boy is not your brother Teegan."  
Teegan raised an eyebrow "Oh so you didn't knock up his mother?" Dan stayed silent "Yeah, that what I thought. Whether you like or not, Lucas is your son." She turned to Nathan "He's your brother." She ran a hand down her face before looking between the two "You don't want him in your life? Well that just fine, but stay the hell out his."  
After watching his daughter storm upstairs, Dan turned to his son "You get that spot back. And tell that boy to stay away from _your_ sister."

* * *

Teegan had went to school the next morning without talking to either of the men in her household. She had avoided Nathan all day much to his chagrin, he _hated_ when Teegan was mad at him. Teegan had asked Brooke to lead practice today knowing she was too distracted to do so herself. So while the girls practiced she made her way to stand beside Coach Durham, watching the play a practice game.  
"Ball! Ball! Over here!" Lucas called to Tim, being the only one open on his team. Tim frowned, not looking at him, trying to find someone else. Lucas sighed before running up and taking the ball from him, dribbling it over to the net and making the shot, Tim slammed Lucas "What the hell?" Whitey blew the whistle as Lucas slammed Tim right back.  
Jake pushed them apart as Coach Durham made his way over "Second team!"  
"But he stole the ball from his own team!" Tim protested.  
"But nothing!" Whitey snapped "That guy has hit seven in a row and you won't pass him the ball!" He turned to Lucas "And you! This is a team game!"  
Teegan snorted gaining everyone's attention "They don't know what a team is. They don't have each others back, they're so damn dramatic, fighting over nothing. I'm on a team with fifteen other girl's whose cycles have lined up." She looked around the group of boys who all grimaced at the thought "You guys are worse than the cheerleaders on PMS week."  
Coach Durham frowned before nodding "Uh, not _exactly_ how I would've put it, but Little Scott's right." He turned back to the team "If you guys don't get your heads out of your asses, I might be forced to suspend my second team this season. Go home!" He ordered before turning and leaving the gym.  
Teegan shook her head as she looked between the boys "Honestly."  
Jake whistled lowly as the team watched her treating back "I like 'em feisty." He joked only to groan as he earned a punch on each arm. Lucas and Nathan glared at each other over Jakes head as the boy rubbed his arms with his hands.  
"She's _my_ sister. Stay away." Nathan spat before walking away, the team following him, leaving Jake and Lucas behind.  
The former smirked as he glanced over at the Scott boy "So much for the high road."

* * *

Teegan looked away from the tv as she heard a knock in the front door "I've got it!" She called to her father and brother as she made her way to answer. Her blue eyes went wide "Haley? What are you doing here?"  
Haley sighed "I'm here for Nathan."  
Teegan frowned and went to open her mouth just as said biy appeared beside her "I heard my name." He looked down "Oh, hey."  
"Hey." Haley sighed "I looked over your English exam, and if you really want to learn, I can help you."  
Nathan was surprised but a smile came to his face "That's great, all right."  
"I just..." Haley trailed off "I have two conditions. One, Lucas does not find out, okay? Ever." She glanced at Teegan "You can't tell him either."  
The blonde frowned "Why wouldn't you tell him, it's just tutoring?"  
Haley let out a sigh "He wouldn't see it like that it would be a big betrayal, please Teegan."  
Teegan bit her lip before sighing "Fine, just help Nathan please?" The boy sent his sister a thankful glance, even when she was mad at him, she still scared.  
"I will." Haley nodded "If he complies with my second condition as well." She turned to Nathan "You leave Lucas alone."  
"He'll be doing that without tutoring anyway." Teegan crossed her arms as she sent Nathan a pointed look.  
Nathan shrugged "Well, I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"  
Haley sent the blonde a small smile before looking to Nathan "Okay, um- meet me tomorrow, 7am at the Market Street dock."  
Nathan frowned "What about the tutoring centre?"  
"No way." Haley protested, shaking her head "The dock. Take it our leave it."  
"He'll take it." Teegan answered, knowing her brother needed to get his grades up.  
Nathan nodded "I'll see you at 7:00."  
"Okay." Haley nodded before giving Teegan a small smile "Since the movies never happens," she shot a look at Nathan "Do you want to meet Luke and I at the Burning Boat tomorrow night?  
Teegan smiled, surprised "Yeah, sure sounds great." Haley returned the smile before waving and walking back down the drive way.  
Nathan smiled as he closed the door, only for it to falter as he saw Teegan standing behind him, arms crossed over her chest "What?"  
"Don't play games with her Nate." She warned "She's going to help you, don't mess it up."

* * *

Teegan stood beside Nathan, Peyton and Tim as they watched Coach Durham step up the the podium at the Burning Boat festival "Good evening. Usually the master of ceremonies at this deal is Red Legner. But, uh, well… Red died, so what are you gonna do? Now, every year we have a Burning Boat, and every year people find things to toss into it. I guess if everything was perfect, we wouldn't be human."

* * *

Lucas made his way through the crowd trying to find Haley or Teegan when Brooke looped her arm through his "So, you my date tonight, Luke?"  
Lucas sighed "You know, Brooke, you don't have to act like this."  
"I know that." Brooke smiled "But you're the first guy to ever say it. You do your thing and, um, try to resist. It's actually kind of cute." She walked away and Lucas turned spotting Teegan standing with her friends.  
He made his way up the stone steps to come face to face with Nathan, he slung his bag off his shoulder, before pulling out a can of spray paint and tossing it at him "You left that at the court."  
Nathan tossed the can aside before looking at him blankly "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Lucas shrugged "Then call it a gift. Besides, you're gonna need it to paint over your scoring title in the gym, 'cause I'm taking it."  
Teegan and Peyton shared a look as Tim scoffed "Yeah, in your dreams."  
Lucas looked into Nathan's eyes "I don't care what you do to me. Whatever you got, you better bring it, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." He spared a glance at their sister, making his message to Nathan clear. He smiled before handing the bag and rope that the team had tied him up with to Nathan "Burn these for me, would you?" He turned to Teegan "Coming?"  
The blonde looked between her two brothers, before her gaze landed on the rope, she felt her anger return full throttle as she sent Nathan a look of disappointment before she nodded at Lucas "Yeah, let's go."  
Nathan's jaw clenched as he watched his sister walk away with Lucas "He's dead."

* * *

Teegan laughed as she and Lucas walked towards the street corner, she spotted Haley sitting on the steps and nudged Lucas. "Hey." He greeted, sitting down beside her, Teegan joining his other side.  
The female Scott sent Haley a smile before noticing the brightly colored, plastic butterfly bracelet adorning the girls wrist "Cute bracelet." .  
Haley looked at her own wrist, panicking. Nathan had given her the bracelet at their tutoring session, she forgot she was even wearing it "Oh, thanks."  
Lucas turned to Haley "Where were you this morning?"  
Haley shared a wide eyed look with Teegan before shrugging "Uh, just tutoring."  
"Oh yeah?" Lucas smiled "Anyone I know?"  
Haley paused, looking out at the burning boat before shaking her head "No."  
Lucas suddenly chuckled making both girls turn to him "So, since your hanging out with us Teegan, I think it's only fair to find out your porn name."  
"Excuse me?" Teegan frowned.  
"You know, you take the name of your first pet and your mothers maiden name and put 'em together?" He looked between both girls, seeing the baffled looks upon their faces "Oh, c'mon Hales, you asked me this!"  
Haley smiled as she patted Lucas' arm "We're also not related."  
"Siblings should definitely avoid topics that involve porn." Teegan nodded with a grimace.  
Lucas gawked "It's just a game, c'mon just tell us."  
Teegan sighed '"Kobe Lee." She chuckled "We had a hamster named Kobe and my mothers maiden name is Lee."  
Lucas chuckled "Mine is Rocket Roe."  
Haley rolled her brown eyes before smiling "Bunny Beaugard."  
Teegan raised an eyebrow "Sounds like some messed up version of Dawsons Creek."  
Haley and Lucas shared a look before Haley grinned over at the female Scott whilst Lucas wrapped an arm around each girl "I think we're gonna get along _just_ fine."


	8. Daddy Issues

Teegan rolled her blue orbs as she headed towards the kitchen, Dan and Nathan talking game tactics behind her "Can't you guys ever talk about anything else?"

Dan shook his head "You have to prepare sweetheart, basketball is a _real_ sport that requires planning. It's not like the team can just show up and dance."

Teegan scoffed at his dig towards cheerleading "Nice. Dick."

Dan went to scold her when he suddenly froze, his twin children doing the same as they reached the kitchen. "Mom?" Teegan frowned as she took in the small blonde standing behind the counter.

Deb smiled as she looked up from the salad she was preparing "Hey. Check it out. It's called 'dinner'."

Dan raised an eyebrow as he made his way towards her "Who is that lady? Is that my wife?" He smiled before giving her a peck. Nathan and Teegan shared a pleasantly surprised look as their mother had finally returned "I didn't think you were getting back until Monday."

Deb smirked "I wasn't. Until I sweet talked Ziodex into doubling their 'Gift to AIDS' research. It took me all of one meeting."

"Wow," Dan whistled "I'm impressed. You sure you don't want to quit saving the world and come sell cars with me?"

Deb shook her head "Mmm, thanks, but I like the Frequent Flyer miles." She wiped her hand on a dish cloth before making her way towards her two children and pulling them into a group hug "Hey, how are my babies?"

Nathan was the first to pull away "I have warm-ups, Mom."

"Me too," Teegan nodded before sending her father a look "Believe it or not, you can't just 'show up and dance'."

Deb frowned "Oh, come on, sit. Dinner's almost ready and I haven't seen you two for weeks."

"Sorry mom, captain can't be late again, it sets a bad example for the team." Teegan shrugged before turning to Nathan "Wait for me, I left my bag upstairs."

Nathan nodded, watching as she left before turning to his dad "You know Teegan could run rings around the basketball team right?"

Dan sighed "She's a good runner, I know that, but that doesn't apply to her 'sport'." He scoffed mockingly.

Deb sent her husband a look "Dan, half of those cheerleaders spent their life doing gymnastics. Most of those girls could last longer than a navy seal in warm ups. Don't underestimate our daughter."

Nathan shrugged at his father when he sent him a look "What? She's right." He let out a sigh as he heard Teegan make her way down the stairs "Don't wait up."

Dan stepped forward, catching Nathan's arm before he could leave, leaning down to whisper so his wife and daughter wouldn't overhead "Remember what I told you. He can't shoot if he doesn't have the ball."

Tegan groaned as the Ravens lost possession of the ball all because the team weren't passing to Lucas. Again. She just knew her dad had said something to Nathan. White was just as frustrated as she was apparently as he thrust his clipboard to the ground "Damnit, this is a team, not a Chinese fire grill." He turned to Nathan "Scott, you're plain selfish. Get out there and pretend you know each other."

Tim sighed as the team huddled up "Ravens on three. One! Two! Three!"

"Ravens!"

Coach Durham nodded "Lets go, lets go, lets go!"

As the rest of the team continued to cheer, Brooke turned Peyton "Hey, can I catch a ride with you to Nathan and Tee's party later?"

Teegan smirked "I told you I'd give you a ride if you came straight after the game."

Brooke sent her mock smile "And be forced to set up instead of getting ready? No thank you."

Peyton raised an eyebrow as she lowered her Pom poms "I didn't think you were going. I figured you'd be hiding out in Lucas' back seat again."

"Jealous." Brooke smirked.

Peyton sent her a blank look "No."

"What?" Brooke shrugged "I could see it. You're both so broody."

Teegan nodded in thought "You could brood together." Her eyes narrowed as she turned to her blonde friend "No brooding with other boys while you're dating my brother."

Brooke laughed as Peyton raised her hands in surrender, an amused smile on her face "You got it tiger."

" _Now the Ravens in bound with the ball. Looks like they're trying to isolate Nathan Scott on the baseline. The Masenberg defense tightens on him._ " Teegan bit her lip nervously, watching as Nathan was blocked whilst the announcer took over " _Scott battles through, still working hard to get open down there. Now Tim Smith, with the ball, working over on the wing. He's dribbling, looking for Nathan underneath, but he's not there._ "

"Pass to Luke for goodness sake Tim!" Teegan shouted, seeing the internal conflict written all over his face.

" _And now- Oh!_ " Teegan grinned, Lucas had the ball " _Oh! A cross court pass putting Lucas Scott over the basket_."

Teegan smiled as she spotted Karen grinning proudly in the audience only for her smile to drop as her gaze drifted over, spotting her father and the murderous look in his face as Lucas scored " _So much for the putty grip on that one as the Ravens fall back on the bench."_

 _"_ What was that?" Nathan screamed at Tim, who could only shrug sheepishly at his best friend.

" _And I tell you what, Lucas Scott is really starting to gel with this team._ "

 _If only_ , Teegan thought.

Teegan made her way to the gym with Nathan and Tim, the latter frowning as he tries to make peace with a furious Nathan "He had a better angle. I'm sorry." He sighed as Nathan shook his head, walking off "Nathan, come on man. I'm just trying to win."

Teegan sent the boy a sympathetic smile as he turned to, a helpless expression on his face "He'll come around, you did the right thing Tim."

Giving the boy a pat on the shoulder, she made her way after her brother, spotting him just as he approached their parents. Nathan gave a single, nervous nod "What's up dad?" Teegan scoffed quietly as her dad sent him a look before walking away.

Deb gave her son an encouraging smile "Nice game, sweetie."

Nathan turned, watching his fathers retreating back "Try telling that to dad."

Teegan wrapped her arm around her brothers waist, a grin on her face as their mother waved, heading off after her husband "Forget him, let's party."

Nathan smiled down at his sister before spotting Lucas across the court. Pulling the blonde with him he approached his half brother "Two decent games in a row, man. Getting better or just lucky?"

"Green is not a good color on you Nate." Teegan retorted, sending him a look making Lucas smile to himself.

Nathan let out a sigh as he looked at his twin before turning to the other Scott "Teams got a party tonight, our parents beach house." He gestured between himself and Teegan.

Lucas raised an eyebrow "Why are you telling me that?" Teegan had to agree, she didn't get Nathan's game plan either.

Nathan shrugged "Because I said the team, didn't I?" He sighed "Look, it's kind of the off season, might as well deal with it." Pulling Teegan away, he glanced back at Lucas "Tee will text you the address."

Teegan narrowed her eyes up at her brother as they made their way to his car "What are you playing at Nate?"

"Nothing," he shrugged "I'm just trying to make an effort... Isn't that what you wanted?"

Teegan sighed "All I want is for everyone to be happy. You're really just being nice by inviting him?"

"I'm always nice." At Teegan's raised eyebrow he groaned "Okay, so I could be a bit nicer sometimes... a lot of the time. But I'm just trying it do the right thing here Tee."

The blonde frowned softly before nodding "Okay... Promise me tonight will just be fun, no drama?"

Nathan licked his lips, glancing down at her "Promise."

Teegan stopped, placing a hand in her twins chest "Scott Swear."

Nathan groaned "Oh c'mon, we haven't done that since we were twelve."

Teegan shrugged "And when we were twelve I could trust you to be less of a jackass."

"Fine." Nathan sighed before holding his palms out flat "Scott Swear."

Teegan grinned before bring her hands down, her palms slapping against her brothers before they reversed roles. They then bumped their right elbows against each others before swapping to the left, ending their routine with a double high five.

After hanging a few strings of fairy lights, setting out stacks of red solo cups, raiding their parents alcohol cupboard and scattering bowls of chips around (with the help of Tim, who had shown up early, trying to get back into Nathan's good graces) the Scott twins got dressed and made their way to the front door of their beach house to greet their guests.

Teegan smiled as Peyton's Comet pulled up, her and Brooke stepping out. The brunette scoffed, her heels crunching the gravel "Every time I ride with you, I swear I'm never going to do it again." She grumbled before looking at her curly haired friend "Keys?"

"Tempt fate." The blonde shrugged.

"Peyton." Tim gasped walking towards her "You've got to talk to him. Lucas had the better shot. You saw it, right?"

Brooke smirked "Tim? Are you being pathetic?"

The boy rolled his eyes at the brunette, turning around just as Lucas' truck pulled up "What's he doing here?"

"I invited him." Nathan informed the group, walking over with Teegan "I mean, since you guys are such great friends now."

Peyton frowned "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing." Nathan shrugged before turning to Lucas and Haley who had just walked over "I wasn't sure you'd come."  
Lucas nodded "That makes two of us."

Nathan turned to Haley, hand outstretched "Hi. I'm Nathan Scott."

Teegan rolled her eyes as Haley took his hand, shaking it "Um, yeah I know, I'm Haley."

Shaking her head Teegan pulled Lucas into a hug "I'm glad you came Luke." She gave Haley a smile, surprising her as she pulled her into a hug aswell "You too Haley."

Peyton pulled her blonde friend back as everyone else went inside "Seriously, what's Nathan planning?"

"Nothing." Teegan shrugged, sighing when Peyton raised an eyebrow "I'm serious, he promised."

Peyton scoffed "Nathan always promises."

"He Scott Swore." Teegan deadpanned.

Peyton's eyes widened "Seriously? Wow." She shook her head "So Nathan is actually being nice to Lucas?"

"Yeah." Teegan smiled as the pair made it to the door "Everything's finally changing."

Peyton frowned to herself as she saw the hopeful look on her best friends face, she hoped to God Nathan didn't break his promise and crush her like she expected from the boy.

The pair of blondes quickly found Nathan inside talking with Tim, a girl from the cheer team Theresa and her boyfriend Ryan. Brooke met, coming from the opposite direction, all three girl arriving at the group simultaneously. The brunette frowned holding up a newspaper "Have you guy's seen this?"

"No," Teegan frowned "What is it?"

Brooke scowled "The High School Fearleader. It's a comic strip." She paused as she handed Teegan the article "Wait, this is insulting, right?"

"My dog can draw better than this." Ryan sneered.

Teegan looked from the drawings degrading life as a high school cheerleader to Peyton. She knew why her blonde friend was a cheerleader, she also knew how she really felt about the sport.

Brooke scoffed "Really, what guy keeps his hat on during sex?" Teegans nose wrinkled knowing it was her brother. Nathan's jaw clenched as he looked at his girlfriend, he could put two and two together "Who is this socky person anyway?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow as he continued to look Peyton "Yeah, I wonder."

Teegan shrugged, trying to relive the tension "Guys, it's just a comic strip. You dont have to agree with it."

Peyton nodded "It's stupid. Who cares, right?"

"It's more like sucky." Brooke scoffed "Whoever it is doesn't know the first thing about it. It's like so…"

"Shallow?" Lucas supplied surprising everyone not knowing he was there.

Peyton swallowed as she looked at Lucas before letting out a sigh "Where's the keg?"

Teegan laughed as she watched Brooke take a drink as they sat around the kitchen counter with their friends. Brooke smirked over her shoulder "Lucas. Come play."

Teegan shuffled over to let Lucas stand beside her while Nathan sat on her other side. Her blonde brither looked around the table "What's the game?"

"I never." Brooke answered.

Ryan smirked "And yet apparently you have."

"Shut up, Vegas." Brooke slapped his arm.

Teegan chuckled before smiling at her brother "All we do is take turns saying things that we've never done, and anybody at the table who has…bam! " she held out a cup for him.

"Drinks." Lucas nodded taking the cup.

Nathan rubbed his hands together "Alright, Theresa, you're up."

"Okay. Lets see." Theresa hummed "I've never… had sex with anything made out of plastic."

Everyone immediately turned towards Brooke who unashamedly took a sip making the group laugh "Okay, my turn. I've never… no I did that, um…"

Nathan lent forward "Alright. My turn. Oh, lets see. Um… I've never… I've never had a dad who wished I was a stain on the bed sheets."

Ryan and Tim were the only ones to laugh and even they were half hearted. Lucas glared passing his cup to Nathan "Then you're welcome to mine."

Nathan let out a laugh as his half brother stormed off while Brooke and Peyton watched after him in concern. Nathan's laugh stopped as he saw Teegan. She was just looking at him like she didn't even recognise him and he hated it "Tee-"

"No." She interrupted standing up and all attention went to her "You promised Nate. I can't do this anymore, I'm can't make anymore excuses for you." She shook her head stepping back "I'm done. I don't even know who you are anymore." Nathan's heart dropped as he watched his sister walk away. Just as she reached the kitchen door she glanced back "And if you think Dad doesn't wish we were stains on the bed sheets too, then you really are as stupid as everyone thinks."

Nathan took a swig of his beer as he made his way through the party. He hadn't seen Teegan since her outburst and he was angry, angry at himself. He knew breaking his promise would hurt her but in the moment he couldn't control it. Lucas Scott just got under his skin. Sighing he looked outside only to spot his half brother talking to _his_ girlfriend. Jaw clenching he turned, finding Tim at the video cabinet "Nathan! I can't believe your parents don't have any decent porn."

Nathan sighed before his eyes lit up "Wait. I've got something." He looked through the selves before finding what he was looking for "Here. Put that in."

Ryan who stood nearby raised an eyebrow as Tim slot it in "What is it?"

"t's a comedy." Nathan smirked. _If Teegan was already done with him, he had nothing else to lose._

Teegan looked over Brooke's shoulder as the pair danced frowning as she spotted a crowd formed in the living room "What's going in?"

Brooke glanced back, shrugging "Let's go find out."

The blondes eyes widened as she found everyone surrounding the tv, a video of her father and Karen from high school playing on screen "Tree Hill High's Snowball Court King and Queen, Daniel Scott and Karen Roe. Karen, what's the secret to your success?"

Teegan frowned sadly as Peyton came up beside her and Brooke, Lucas following his face contorted in pain as he watched his mother appear on screen "Um, the secret to our success. Hmm. I don't know. Good question. Dan?"

Dan grinned as he took over the mic "Good sex!"

"Be serious." Karen scolded as the audience laughed.

"Karen, do you think you guys will get married?" The teacher asked.

"Do I think Dan and I will get married?" Karen hummed "Hmm… who knows. I mean-"

"Oh my god, the hair!" Brooke laughed earning a nudge from Teegan.

"But he really is the sweetest guy in the whole world." Karen grinned and Teegan's stomach churned, _what the hell happened to her dad?_ "So I'm thinking, yes. Come visit us in 10 years and I bet you can meet the kids and get a tour of our big house and see how happy we are."

Tim frowned "Who's the girl?"

The teacher turned to the audience "Okay ladies and gentleman, there's your Prom King and Queen, Dan Scott and Karen Roe."

Lucas swallowed as he watched on "That's my mom."

Nathan smirked "At least their dreams came true for one of them, right?"

Lucas nodded, fighting back tears "Yeah, except for the happy part, right?"

Teegan's eyes watered as she watched Lucas slam Nathan into the wall by his shoulder before storming out, Nathan's and his basketball goons laughing. Teegan silently made her way towards her laughing twin who smirked as he looked down at her "Hey-"

He was cut off with a resounding slap. Nathan's eyes were wide, along with everyone else as they looked to the fuming blonde, her palm red along with Nathan's stinging cheek "I know who you are now. You're Dan."

Peyton sat alone in the beach house, the watching the prom video. After the video incident Teegan and Lucas had both left leaving her alone with Brooke. Nathan had disappeared hours ago and honestly, she didn't even care where he had gone, not after tonight.

The party was long over when Nathan stumbled in just as Peyton had reached Karen being questioned about marriage "You reinvented cruel tonight."

Nathan scoffed "It was a joke!"

"Funny how you're the only one laughing." Peyton retorted.

Nathan raised an eyebrow "Like you and your stupid comic strip." He shot back before wincing "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Peyton shook her head "I'm sorry is getting a little old with you, Nathan."

Nathan sighed, running a hand down his face "I know. I just can't remember a time when thing's were this bad." All he wanted was to fix things with Teegan but he was too stubborn and honesty didn't know how. He knew he wouldn't be playing nice with Lucas anytime soon so how was he supposed to get Teegan to forgive him?

Peyton frowned "Where have you been for the past two hours?"

Nathan shrugged as he sat down "I went on a beer run."

"To where?" Peyton scoffed "Canada? Nathan, I wanted to go home. But I can't because it seems my car's missing. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Uh…" Nathan shuffled uneasily "I think Tim took it."

Peyton's eyes widened "You think?"

Nathan tried to shrug nonchalantly "Well, he wanted to take Brooke home, so I told him he could take it. I didn't think you'd care."

Peyton reached forward grabbing a cup from the coffee table "I never told a ridiculous lie to my girlfriend's face." She held the cup in front of Nathan's face "Drink up. Because Brooke got a ride home with Theresa after you disappeared. Wanna play again?"

Nathan scratched his jaw 'Alright, so then it was some other girl. I don't know. What's the big deal anyway? I knew you were going to stay here."

"So you gave away my car?" She asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Nathan shook his head 'Look, whatever. I'm going to bed." He stood up with a sigh "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Peyton nodded sarcastically "That's what I'm gonna do. I cannot believe you just asked me that with a straight face. I'll crash in Teegan's room."

Deb smiled as her daughter entered the kitchen "Hey sweetie, come sit, let's catch up, have a girls breakfast."

Teegan smiled slightly, still upset from the party as she took a seat at the breakfast bar. She was pouring yoghurt over her bowl of granola when the phone rang "I got it." She told her mother, hopping off the stool. Evie making her way to the phone hanging up beside the door frame "Hello."

"Teegan," Keith voice filtered through "Is your mom there?"

"Sure uncle Keith, one sec." She smiled as her mom approached.

Deb took the phone from her daughter smiling ass he out it to her ear "Hey Keith."

Teegan's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the smile drop from her mothers face "He what?!" She winced at her mothers screech "I'll sort it out, I'm really sorry about this Keith. I'll call you later."

Deb let out a sigh as she hung up, running a hand through her short blonde hair. Teegan frowned "Whats wrong?"

"It appears Nathan borrowed Peyton's car last night... drunk." Deb shook her head "He crashed it, was going to let Lucas take the blame for it. He just walked away, let Lucas take it to Keith."

Teegan gaped "Peyton called, he said that he told her that Tim borrowed it." She laughed humorlessly "He's great at lying."

Deb sighed before making her way to the living room where her husband watched highlights from the last game "He's still not home."

"Oh he will be." Dan waved her concerns off.

Deb raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest "I take it this isn't the first time you've let him stay out all night?"

Dan sighed "Oh, I don't want to smother him, Deb. He and Teegan are responsible, disciplined kids."

"Nathan is, is he?" Deb raised an eyebrow "Hmm. Your brother just called. Our responsible, disciplined kid got into a hit and run last night. In Peyton's car."

Dan frowned "Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's not hurt." Deb shook her head "But do you want to know what he did afterwards? He walked away and tried to dump it on Lucas."

Dan let out a sigh "Well, I'll talk to him."

Teegan scoffed as she leant against the door frame "I think you've talked to him enough. He acts this way because of you."

"Hey now, that's not fair. He makes his own choices." Dan raised his hands.

Teegan nodded mockingly "Yeah, as much as a puppet can. You tug at his stings and bully him until he does exactly what you want. You always have. Too bad there's no girls basketball team, right dad? You'd have a matching set."

Deb let out a sigh "Enough honey." She turned to her husband "You'll talk to him. Is that all you have to say?"

Dan tore his eyes away from his daughter, _is that really what she thought of him?_ "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know anymore." Deb shook her head "But I'll tell you one thing. Seems to me you and Nathan have gotten a little too comfortable when I'm not around. So I'm cutting back at the foundation." She promised, looking towards her daughter who's eyes lit up "Fewer hours and no more travel." She caught the look on her husbands face "Try not to look so disappointed."

Dan frowned as he stood "Come on, Deb, you don't have to do this."

Debs eyebrows raised "I don't have to? Or you don't want me to?"

Everyone turned to the door as Nathan walked in. The boy frowned as he spotted his family looking at him "What?"

Teegan scoffed before making her way back to the kitchen "I'm going back to my breakfast."


End file.
